


All Of The Stars

by WizardKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Arthur can be a prat, Arthur makes some bad choices, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Female Merlin, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Modern Day, Morgana is good, Multi, No Abortion, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Uther is still a prat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just wanted a simple and relaxing night in by herself in her PJ's watching crap TV but a forced night out tips her world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night out

Merlin’s ideal night in would be a simple night to herself in her cozy warm bed with her fluffy socks and band t-shirt on reading her latest novel or watching the latest episode of her Program on her crappy old TV with a mug of cocoa. It was the perfect way to end a hectic day and it was the night she’s planned out for tonight.

Her worst type of night would be a night on the town in a skimpy outfit that Morgana had forced her to wear, wearing to high for her to walk in normally heels and make up that made her look and feel like a cheap date. She'd also be forced in a funny smelling cramped out loud room being pushed against one sweaty person after another whilst holding on to her over priced drink for dear life.

 

And this being Merlin the night that she had planned out for herself was quickly thrown out the window and the night from hell was thrown at her by her so called _'best friend'_ Morgana, Merlin was slowly starting to over think the title she'd given the raven haired woman who liked to barge into her peaceful life on a regular basis 

 

*********

 

Merlin was already at home and settled when Morgana let herself into Merlin’s flat making the young woman jump from her seat, Merlin was on the sofa in her old and worn out twenty one pilot top _'that didn't really hide much but was super comfortable'_ a bowl of coco pops sat on her bare lap as she scrolled through her facebook feed, she looked up from her tablet and watched as Morgana walked in like she lived there and before any words could leave her mouth Morgana was already talking 

 

 _“Come on Merlin get up and look alive, we’re going out”_ Morgana spoke as she walked from the living room, passed Merlin who sat with her mouth open and then into Merlin’s small messy bed room, her speech grew more muffled as she moved through the flat and Merlin was forced to follow her

 _“Morgana, what the hell?”_  Putting her bowl on the table Merlin got up with a sigh and followed the raven haired woman into her room

  
Morgana looked round at Merlin who was now standing half naked in the bed room door way, Morgana looked at Merlin and did her whole rule the world smirk and turned back to what she was doing before Merlin followed her into the room 

Standing in the door way in her own flat half undressed Merlin crossed her arms and watched as Morgana went through her draws throwing tops, jeans and socks threw the air, Merlin watched as the clothes that once sat neatly in the drawers flew through the air and landed messily on the already messy floor; joining the dirty clothes she couldn't be bothered to pick up and thrown in a wash yet!

 _“Have you got anything remotely girly? seriously Merlin it's like a guys wardrobe”_ She turned to look at Merlin raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows giving her a disappointed look that Merlin over looked  

 _“What’s wrong with my clothes?”_   Merlin picked up yet another band shirt from the floor throwing it on the bed out the way 

Morgana looked at the shirt in her own hand before looking back up at Merlin making a disgusted face  _“What’s right with them”_   She sighed and threw the shirt over her shoulder and ignored the whine that Merlin made as she made her way through the next drawer. Merlin felt a little hurt from the comment; she loved her old band T’s and jeans they were both simple and comfy, it fit Merlin's style and she was happy with it

 

Merlin knew that Morgana wouldn't understand her state of dress even if she tried to explain it to the woman, Morgana was everything Merlin wasn't. Elegant, well mannered and beautiful, Morgana was always on point with her stylish clothes and hair, and no matter what they did or where they were not a hair or piece of cloth ever fell out of place and as for her make up it was always to the point and perfect; it was as if it was a painting in a art gallery _'Merlin didn't envy her'_

_"Seriously Merlin you must have a dress and heels around here somewhere"_ Morgana left the draws behind in a messy heap and moved over to the closet doing the same thing of throwing clothes away as she rifled through them tutting and moaning as she went 

 

Moving from the door frame Merlin stepped over the clothes that now lay with the dirty laundry on her bed room floor and dodged the flying clothes as they flew across the room in a blur of colour 

 

 _"You of all people should know that i don't own or wear dresses Morgana"_   Merlin's voice was a whine now because she really didn't want or need this right now, she wanted to be left alone.

 Sighing loudly making sure her point was made Morgana walked away from the closet and up to Merlin who was trying to pick up the clean clothes and move them away from the dirty

" _Merlin we really need to get you a new wardrobe"_ Merlin just ignored her comment as she collected the clean clothes from the floor and dumped them in a pile near the drawers, she'd sort them later when she had the energy for such a task 

 _"You're coming to mine Merlin, i have clothes that'll fit you"_ And with that Morgana was out the room leaving the mess she'd made behind and heading for the front door  _"Come on"_ she yelled from the front door making Merlin cry out in frustration 

Merlin threw the clothes down that were piled in her arms back where she'd just picked them up from with a loud huff and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans that lay at her feet _"I'm_ _coming"_ she muttered under her breath as she picked up her keys and purse and followed a smirking Morgana out the door knowing that she'd regret this later on

 

********

Making their way through the busy London streets annoyed Merlin even more, she could be at home relaxing right now but no she was being pushed and shoved about on the underground trying to get to the train that had just stopped at the station

 _"a smile wouldn't kill you, you know"_ Morgana's snarky remarks weren't helping Merlin's mood either but she held her tongue and gave her best ' _i hate you'_ smile that Morgana just ignored any way as she typed something else into her smart phone 

When they got to the station that led to Morgana's luxury flat they were pushed and shoved about yet again and Merlin couldn't help a few words that were not child friendly to leave her mouth; rather loudly too if the looks she got from fellow passengers were anything to go by.

 

Merlin flopped down onto Morgana's sofa as soon as she reached it, the door clicked shut behind Morgana shutting out the noisy street below and bringing a weird silence between the two woman

 _"We don't have time to rest, come on"_ Morgana talked as she walked and disappeared into her room, Merlin only moved from the sofa when Morgana's yell echoed around the luxury flat

 _"Try this"_ a dress hit her in the face as soon as she stepped into the large tidy room, Merlin moved to go to the bath room but Morgana's voice stopped her 

 _"We're all woman here Merlin just change"_ She hadn't even turned around to speak to her so Merlin did just that, throwing her jeans and T-shirt to one side she slipped on the little red glittery dress

 _"No"_ she pulled it straight back off again as soon as it was on, Morgana not even getting a look at how it loked on her friend

 

This went on for half an hour before Morgana lost her patients and threw a simple navy blue dress at Merlin  _"try this one"_ and from what Merlin could see she actually liked the piece of clothing she was holding 

Once the dress was on and in place Merlin moved over to the mirror that took up half the bed room wall, looking at herself she let a little gasp out

The dress was simple and elegant and sat snugly in all the right places making her waist thin and her hips nicely rounded. The navy blue fabric fell easily and seemed to flow as she moved making it look like it was dancing by itself, there was a simple lace material over the shoulders and bust giving it a lovely simple bit of detail and short barley there sleeves lay just past her shoulders, a few large diamonds sat on the waist line giving it a very elegant and simple belt like look that made her waist look smaller than it was before, the fabric fell down to just above her knee's. It was official Merlin was in love with the dress 

 _"You look...... wow"_ For once Morgana was lost for words as she looked at Merlin 

 _"I feel great"_ Which surprised Merlin because dresses never made her feel like this, she even ignored the smug look Morgana was sending her way, she was to busy looking in the mirror to care 

Smiling Morgana moved over to another set of doors and opened them both wide reveling so many shoes Merlin didn't even know where to begin but Morgana look for a few seconds before picking up a pair and handed them to Merlin 

They were simple with a cross strap effect but some how made the outfit complete, they were higher than Merlin was used to but once she had them on and walked a few steps she grew used to the extra height under her, she just hoped that her luck would keep for the night and she didn't fall or cause a scene she'd later regret 

 

Once Morgana starts though she doesn't stop so Merlin found herself soon after stuck in a chair as her friend straightened her shoulder length hair and applied a unhealthy amount of concealer and mascara to her face 

Once Morgana was finished with Merlin she handed her a mirror and at first glance Merlin didn't recognize herself, she had a dark shadowy eye look, her eye liner came to a sharp straight point making her eyes seem larger and her skin was set in different tones of light bronze's and golds making her cheek bones stand out more than usual and made her features stick out to the eye, her ebony hair was razor straight and sitting accurately on her shoulder. Nothing was out of place, and for once Merlin felt good

 

 _"Right come on its already 9.30"_ Morgana stormed around her flat picking up bits as she went, her heels didn't slow her down and Merlin watched in wonder as she literally ran to the bathroom and back again with a comb in hand  _'why couldn't she be that confident in heels?_ '

Morgana like Merlin was wearing a dress but hers was figure hugging and a deep emerald green, it made every curve and asset stand out just how Morgana liked it and had a simple bow type effect on one shoulder. Her make up was simpler and sharper and her famous blood red lipstick took center stage. They looked more like models as they moved around the flat making sure they had everything they needed, and for once Merlin didn't actually mind. She felt great!

 

Soon enough their taxi was pulling up outside and they were climbing in ~~' _Morgana with more grace'_~~  heading towards the busy London night life that awaited them.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Drinks

Some how Morgana had gotten them both into the night club straight away skipping the long ques waiting to get inside, Merlin wasn't sure how she did it but some how they found themselves amongst the crowd of varied stages of drunk people rather quickly. The bouncers smiled and unhooked the cord letting both ladies pass inside away from the cold night air 

The place was packed and the heavy bass filled the air as they made their way to the bar. People were dancing on the dance floor and others were flirting on the side lines but Merlin just ignored it all and followed Morgana as she walked with swaying hips towards the bar

Once they got themselves a drink Morgana stood and studied the room around her, she pointed to a free booth near where they were standing and Merlin happily moved along with her to the waiting seats. She's only been on her feet a short while but the heels were killing her soles  

 

They hadn't been seated long before Morgana spoke up _"Drink up i want to dance"_ Merlin happily chugged her vodka and coke back in an unladylike like manner, she wanted the buzz to hit her soon so she didn't feel so out of place in the room full of happily drunk people, It was hard to hear people talking inside the club as the bass drummed away making Merlin's ear drums vibrate, the ground seemed to be throbbing with the beat too making it harder to walk in her heels, but she made it onto the dance floor in one piece

Merlin wasn't the best dancer in the room by far but the one drink she's had seemed to help loosen her up and her body soon stayed and moved with the beat, Morgana was laughing and soon Merlin joined her, Merlin wasn't sure what they were laughing about but the buzz from her drink was finally kicking in making her relax, she just allowed the music to carry her away as her hips swayed along

 _"you're such a light weight Merlin"_ Morgana lent in close speaking directly into Merlin's ear when the song change. Morgana was right she was a light weight so Merlin just shrugged her shoulders and carried on dancing as if her friend hadn't spoken

 

After a few songs Merlin grew tired of dancing and it seemed Morgana felt the same, they moved away from the crowd of people and made their way back to the bar ordering another round. Morgana ordered her usual multi coloured cocktail and Merlin had her faithful vodka. The bar tender placed their drinks down with a small wink and moved away again.

 _"We should do some shots"_ Morgana was smirking and before Merlin could say anything the other woman was waving the bar man over again and he happily glided back over to them giving his best smile 

 _"Shots"_ She yelled at the man giving him her best smile back and he soon ran off to grab them for her, Merlin rolled her eyes and took a large gulp of vodka watching the look Morgana was sending the bar man as he grabbed the drinks. He soon returned with a bottle and a line of small glasses  _"Drink up"_ he muttered as he pureed out a neat line of Tequila spilling some onto the bar 

Merlin hated Tequila, she had far to many back memories because of the drink but Morgana was already holding a shot to her lips waiting for Merlin to follow so Merlin picked a glass up and tipped it back gagging at the burn the liquid left as it ran down her throat. four shots later and Merlin's head was lighter than it had been a few moments before, her legs felt more unstable but she kept going raising a fifth glass to her lips and tipping it back in time with Morgana. A small crowd had formed round her and Morgana as they tipped shot after shot back but Merlin ignored their words and looks, their voices all muffled into one loud sound any way soon after the sixth shot 

Slamming the now empty glass back on the counter Merlin picked up her other drink taking a few large gulps of it trying to rid of the burning taste the tequila left in her mouth, it didn't work.

 

 _"I'll be right back"_ Merlin let go of the bar and pushed away, wobbling for a second before gaining her balance again and taking a step away _,_ Morgana gave her a small nod and carried on drinking her cocktail eyeing up the bar man that stood the other side of the counter 

Making her ways to the loo's took a bit longer than Merlin would have liked, the room seemed to be spinning now and the music only seemed to make it worse as she put one foot in front of the other. She bumped into a few people on her way but they didn't really seem to notice so she carried on 

 

Once in the loo's Merlin went over to the sink, holding onto the solid surface she looked in the mirror. Nothing had changed since she'd left Morgana's - her hair was still straight and her make up was sharp and edgy but her reflection seemed to move around a bit more than usual. She cupped some water in her hand and washed her mouth out before spitting the water back into the sink, closing her eyes she focused on standing tall and confident before opening them again and moving away from the sink 

As soon as the bathroom door opened the muffled music screamed back to life filling her ears with the heavy bass, she made her way back over to the bar but didn't see Morgana, looking round she spotted her friend amongst the crowd on the dance floor, deciding against joining her Merlin made her way back to the bar and happily leaned agaisnt the solid wood letting it take some of her weight 

 

She hadn't been there a minute before the bar man came over handing her a drink  _"I didn't order this?"_ She questioned as he ran the glass across the counter towards her with a wink

 _"From the gentleman over there"_ he gave a small nod to a man standing the other end of the bar, the man in question tipped his pint glass at Merlin when she looked over, she felt her cheeks heat up and with a small smile she looked down at her drink not knowing what to do in return

 

A moment later someone brushed up against her making her look up from the bar, it was the man from a moment ago and up close he was even more handsome than afar. His blond hair seemed to shine in the multi-coloured lights that filled the room, and his blue eyes stood out even in the dim light and Merlin found it hard to look away 

 _"Hey"_ His voice was posh and his smile was almost blinding and Merlin didn't know what to do, he radiated confidence as he stood there waiting for a reply, all words had seemed to have left her but it didn't seem to put the guy off as he carried on talking "you _look gorgeous"_ his killer smile never left his face as he spoke making it harder on Merlin 

 _"Th..Thanks"_ She managed to stutter out and mentally smacked herself  _"I mean thank you"_ She hurriedly spoke again making herself sound like an actual person and not a blushing virgin, the smile seemed to grow on the mans face

 

The guy looked at her from under his lashes before he introduced himself  _"I'm Arthur"_ he did a funny little movement with his hand pointing to his chest as if it wasn't obvious already that he was Arthur

 _"Merlin"_ She knew she should have maybe said more but her words were still missing but it seemed to do the trick because they guy was again talking to her confidently 

 _"Merlin? that's a very unusual name"_ He didn't sound off or mocking though and Merlin was thankful for that because people usually were when she introduced herself with her unusual name 

 _"My mum is a bit of an odd woman"_ Merlin laughed lightly and Arthur joined her which made her smile up at him because it wasn't often that people treated her like a normal person, they heard the name and started the jokes and mockery soon after, it always left her with a bitter feeling in her stomach, but some how Arthur was different and made her feel light and normal

They spoke back and forth for a while and Merlin felt at ease, Morgana was still on the dance floor hopping from one guy to the next, Arthur saw her looking over and soon asked her to dance. For once Merlin didn't think about it and quickly gave a nod of agreement.  Arthur reached out grabbing her hand making her jump but he took no notice as he moved them through the mass of people that filled the room

 

Soon they reached the dance floor and the music took over again, Arthur started off at a respectable distance but as the song went on he grew closer and closer to Merlin, his hands landed on her waist pulling her in and she felt his warmth seep through her dress and it burnt her skin, she happily took the steps towards him though till their bodies were pressed together as close as two people could be. Each movement felt by the other. 

 

Songs changed but Merlin didn't grow tired as her body moved with Arthur's, his hand was a welcome warmth on her body. His breath tickled along her neck as it ghosted over the wisps of hair that fell along the nape. 

Arthur muttered small things to her as they danced and she blushed and smiled along enjoying the warmth his body and words brought to her

His nose pressed against her throat when the next song played on and soon lips touched her skin making her jump, it wasn't an unwelcomed feeling though so she let it happen making Arthur smile against her skin

 _'Amazing and Beautiful'_ were muttered into her skin as he kissed her neck and along her jaw line, she hummed and clung on to his shirt as he nosed his way along her jaw line to her ear, her legs felt weak as he nipped and sucked the skin there, her body was humming and buzzing from the feeling of his lips against her skin

 

 _"Wanna go some where else?"_ His voice was calm, quite almost gentle and she found herself nodding before her brain caught up with her body, but some how she couldn't complain.

Arthur took her hand in his and pulled her out from the dance floor, he held onto her hand as he moved through the lines of people and towards the exit, Merlin's mind shot to Morgana then but as she looked round she saw her friend looking at her from the side, Morgana sent her a small smirk and wink before looking away again. Merlin blushed and soon found herself outside, the cold air hit warm skin her making her body shake suddenly but a jacket quickly fell over her shoulders and she looked up to see Arthur pulling it tightly around her, his pale blue shirt now fully on show and his tight torso underneath stood out, the buttons straining in a good way to keep it covered. It made Merlin's mouth go dry. 

 

She wasn't sure when the taxi pulled up but soon she was following Arthur into it going to an address that wasn't hers or Morgana's but some how she felt okay!! 

 

 


	3. Moments

The taxi ride back to Arthur's seemed to drag on; The buildings and lights outside the cab seemed to pass in a blur of shapes and colours. The taxi swung from one lane to another ignoring the sounds of passing horns and yells, they all died down as they carried on down the road. 

Merlin wasn't sure where in London Arthur lived but by the expensive suit he wore she knew it must be the more extravagant part of London and by the time it took in the taxi she must be right in thinking that he wasn't like her, that he had money.

She was right of course when the taxi finally pulled up outside a large almost crystal white building Merlin saw the detail of the architecture in front of her. It was large, at least eight if not more stories high and each floor looked to be its own apartment. It was very different to the building Merlin's small messy flat was.

 

Arthur paid the taxi fair leaving her to look up at the building and then a few moment later Merlin was being herded into the white building that towered above her head, it seemed to sober her a little with each step. They walked through the swinging glass doors and a gentleman in a nice looking suit greeted them, Merlin wasn't sure what was said between him and Arthur she was to busy looking at the interior of the foyer. Glass and stone met her eyes and the light seemed to shine from wall to wall making it glow almost gold, she didn't manage to look at any thing else because Arthur's hand was on the lower part of her back again and she was being pushed gently towards a lift

 

 _"Are you okay?"_ Arthur had a smirk plastered on his face _'he must know what Merlin was thinking as she took in the art and decoration that filled the stone walls'_ she only managed to nod not able to find the words but it seemed enough for Arthur; His almost crooked white teeth were in a way shining from the lights and it made Merlin's legs even more unstable than they had been on the dance floor at the crowded club

The lift kept going up; one floor passed and then another till they reached the tenth and what looked like the last floor, the doors opened and a small corridor came into view, it was as extravagant as the foyer but not as large maybe 10 steps long and two people wide? 

A single door sat at the end making the walls seem longer but soon enough they reached it and Arthur swiped the key card Merlin had no idea he had in his hand till now. The doors opened and Merlin eyes met white walls and grey steel beams, each room seemed to fall into the other; It was one big space divided into many rooms but some how it worked

Arthur guided her in his hand in the same place as before and she gladly walked an inch in front of him, Her eyes took in everything as they walked through a well light hall into a large room with a large white couch and black slim TV, she was sure she saw a large kitchen but Arthur just moved through the rooms and towards what Merlin soon saw was the bed room

It was hugh and open unlike her own. Each wall on the long side was large glass panels and the view was spectacular, she could see over London from the door way with out even walking to the glass windows, the lights from outside seemed to light up the dark room giving it a neon glow of colour making the furniture that filled the room stand out 

Arthur didn't really talk as she looked out the large window but she could see him looking at her from the corner of her eye, she turned away from the view of London to look at him, he seemed even more handsome than in the night club and if this was a fairy tale she'd most likely lost the air in her lungs from the look her was giving her. There was something in his eyes she just couldn't place, a look no one had ever given her before.

 

She wasn't sure who moved first but lips collided and the next moment she was being pushed backwards as Arthur stepped forwards, the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back happily. She would have smiled up at Arthur as he followed her down but their lips never parted as they both fell onto the luxury soft mattress

 

It all happened in a blur to Merlin; hands touched every part of her at what seemed like the same time and lips pressed agaisnt places she never knew existed. She was a whimpering mess by the time the clothes were thrown to one side and skin touched skin

With all the partners she'd never she'd felt like this it was as if Arthur was finding places on her body she didn't even knew existed and her body felt like it was on fire from the inside. She moaned and whimpered as he touched and kissed and nipped and she never wanted it to end 

 

As for the sex... well it was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, his body moved with hers, moving from gentle to rough before going back to gentle and she felt like fire works were igniting inside her body. When her orgasm hit she swore she saw stars for a second before her vision blacked out and she was left exhausted and happy 

She couldn't even complain when Arthur just lay on her, her legs were still wrapped firmly around his waist and if she had her way she'd never move, but as time passed they became sticky and cold and unfortunately they had to move and Arthur pulled away and lay by her side on his back. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, his fringe stuck to his brow. He looked amazing.

his voice broke the silence that had fallen between them, the panting had calmed and the air became still around them  _"Stay"_ that's all he said and his voice was small almost shy sounding but it was still audible to Merlin's ears 

Merlin looked at him, his eyes were still closed but when she moved to lay on her side they opened and then blue orbs were staring so intently at her  _"Okay"_ was the only word she could form but it was enough, because what else could she say. Arms eloped her body and pulled her fully against his, he was still warm and sweat covered his body but she couldn't complain she was the same and right now pressed against him so tightly his arms around her waist and her head on his chest she couldn't bring herself to even think of moving, their legs entangled and that is how they fell asleep; smiling and content with each others presence.

 

 


	4. The next morning

It wasn't the light that filled the to big room that woke Merlin the next morning but the sound of raised voices coming from some where else in the apartment, she blinked her eyes open trying to adjust to the light that flooded the room but it didn't do anything but cause pain _'damn alcohol'_. Her head felt like it was about to explode from behind her eyes and her mouth was to dry to speak, the windows that she thought amazing last night were now her worst night mare, the light from the sun hit her over sensitive eyes making her brain scream and drum stronger against her skull, but the voices in the next room made her wake up and sit up because she needed to see what was going on.. 

She pulled the blanket around her naked body and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, she ignored her protesting head and stood up the fluffy carpet soft and warm on her feet. Walking through the dizziness she made it to the door frame and peaked out trying to stay hidden but putting most her wait on the white frame, she noticed Arthur straight away near the huge coach and an older man stood in front of him, nose's nearly touching.

Arthur seemed to be taking the scolding the older man was spitting out without even flinching, his body though was tense and tall, Merlin's half dead brain couldn't really fully focus on the subject being spoke _~~'screamed'~~_ till she heard a few words that made her focus on the older mans voice.

 _"...Some whore in your bed.. again" ... "Which one's this huh?" ... "Get your shit together or else Arthur"_ and with that the man took a step back and then stormed from the apartment slamming the door for good measure, Arthur just stood their in the same place head down, eyes closed tight and lips thinned from anger. Merlin didn't stand around though, she walked towards the bed searching for her clothes which were thrown every where, her dress was on the floor by Arthur's shirt but her bra had somehow ended up on the lamp shade? huh! 

 

She was pulling the dress on with tired arms when Arthur walked into the room, he looked shocked to see her up and awake but with the shouting and slamming doors how did he think it possible to sleep?

 _"Your up"_ He walked towards her but she stepped away picking up one heel that lay at her feet _... "Merlin?"_ His voice was quite, questioning as if he didn't understand why she was moving away from his advances, how could he be so stupid? 

 _"I have to go"_ She didn't look at him as she walked around the bed looking for the missing heel, finding it she picked it up along with her purse that lay by a single seat that sat next to the chest of drawers and walked passed Arthur  _"It was urrr.... it was great meeting you"_ she tried to smile but it must have been more of a grimace because her head couldn't do smile right now, she was in pain and annoyed/embarrassed 

 _"Wait"_ Arthur seemed to wake up then and looked up at her with confused eyes  _"Why are you leaving? i though we"_ He signaled between them both trying to use hand signals instead of words but it didn't work so he spoke again  _"you know ... we had a good time? don't you want breakfast or coffee at least before you leave?"_

Merlin was genially shocked he was asking, after the words the other man had said not ten minutes ago she thought he'd want her to go? she was confused and wanted to just leave and get back to the safety of her flat and to try and forget that she'd fallen for a pretty face.

 _"Do you give all you cheap night outs a coffee before you send them on their way?"_ she raised her one brow giving him a look that told him she'd heard the conversation and Arthur's face seemed to fall 

 _"Shit... wait you got this all wrong"_ Arthur held his hands up in front of his chest  _"That was my father and he's.... he's a difficult man"_ He stood a bit taller as he finished talking and gave Merlin a look quit similar to last nights before they'd fallen in bed together 

 _"Look Arthur"_ She paused trying to get the right words  _"Last night was great, really"_ ringing her hands together she really couldn't think of the right words  _"but umm.. we come from two different worlds, this look"_ She pointed at the dress and now scruffy hair and night old make up  _"is a once in a blue moon look, i usually wear tesco make jeans and T's pretty much every day, this girl you see now or well last night, she's a girl that hardly comes to the light"_ Her voice seemed to be dying down as she spoke her argument dying in her throat because the look Arthur was sending her was painful to look at, but Arthur was looking at her as if her words were passing right over his head and it frustrated Merlin for some reason

 _"I need to go"_ And with that she ran to the door clutching her shoes and purse, and before Arthur could even blink she was out the door

By the time his foggy hungover brain caught up Merlin was gone, the lift taking her away and she disappeared into the busy London crowd. Cursing loudly he went back into his apartment trying to figure out what just happened 

 

*****

Merlin was glad when she reached her tiny messy flat, she slammed the door a little to hard and made her way to her bedroom collapsing on her bed with a groaned. she must have fallen asleep because banging on her door woke her with a jolt, she moaned and got up from her bed even though it was the last thing she wanted to do and made her way to the door that was still being hammered against repeatably. She was thankful her headache had gone whilst she slept or else it would have been painful

Opening the door revealed a very awake and put together Morgana, she was once again dressed to impress and didn't look the bit hung over unlike Merlin who was still in the dress from last night 

 _"Merlin"_ Morgana's voice was to load even without a hangover and Merlin winced  _"Where have you been? i've been knocking for ten minutes"_ Morgana pushed passed Merlin as she spoke and Merlin let her because even if she did speak up Morgana would ignore her and carry on any way 

 _"Can we maybe do this later, i'm tired and my head still throbs a little bit"_ Her voice was a whine but again she didn't care this was all Morgana's fault any way, if she'd stayed home like she planned then she'd be up and about and happy right now, not half hung over still with memories she'd rather forget. Or well someone she'd rather forget! 

 _"No we can not do this later on, sit down"_ she looked at Merlin before standing up  _"Actually wait... Go shower and change you stink and look awful"_

Merlin didn't protest that request though and left Morgana in the living area to do what ever Morgana did when left alone. The first hit of warm water made her sigh happily and the real world outside the room seemed to wash away. Merlin really didn't want to leave the shower when the time came to it but after fifteen minutes the water began to cool so she was forced out and back into the real world she didn't want to be part off

 

Pulling on some sweats and a vest that lay in the hamper she made her way back to Morgana, she found the other woman on the sofa watching 'friends' and Merlin was all to happy to join her, she just hoped that the silence stayed and she could sit and watch the program and forget about last night... she should have known better

 

 _"You look better"_ Morgana smirked but Merlin ignored her  _"So tell me about it"_ Morgana poked her in the arm making her flinch away when one of her perfectly manicured nailsdug in a little to harshly

 _"Ouch Morgana"_ Her glare was ignored by the other woman  _"And there's nothing to talk about"_ She tried to concentrate on the telly but Morgana didn't look away from her and it was off putting  _"Fine"_ she snapped and spun around to fully face the black hair devil that just smirked at her 

 

Merlin told her everything  _'Yes everything'_ and for once Morgana just sat and listened much to Merlin's surprise, when Merlin finished and did a kinda 'Ta-Da' hand movement with her arms Morgana sat up straighter giving Merlin a weird look

 _"Let me get this straight... you just walked out?"_ She looked at Merlin as if she had some kind of mental infliction and maybe Merlin did but still it was uncalled for right now.. Arthur was the ass here not Merlin

 _"Yes, he was an ass"_ crossing her arms she sat like a stropping child "I was just one of his pick ups, just like his father said"

Morgana gave her a blank look before responding "So _you over heard a private conversation and instead of being the 22 year old grown up you are you acted like a child and ran?"_ Maybe Morgana had a point there...  _'Shit'_

 

Morgana threw her hands up and stood up  _"Seriously Merlin, he sounded perfect"_ She paced in front of the sofa making Merlin dizzy  _"We need to find him so you can apologize and then you two can talk it out and figure out what last night was because by the sounds of it, it wasn't just a one night thing to him"_ Merlin suddenly felt rather guilty and stupid

 

Morgana's idea was a great idea except for two tiny detail Merlin hadn't yet told her. 1) Merlin wouldn't be able to find Arthur's apartment building again because first time she went in she was drunk and when she left she was in such a mood she ignored her surroundings and 2) She didn't ask for Arthur's last name, so she couldn't even look him up on the internet. She told Morgana this and she swore the woman rolled her eyes and mutter  _'Of course not"_ before she started pacing again trying to think up a way to find Arthur. But It was no good Merlin had no idea how to contact Arthur and she was sure he'd not want to hear from her again after what happened, maybe it was best to let things go and just remember the time they had that night.. Yes she lost something that could have been great with time but maybe it just wasn't meant to be?  

 

 


	5. Turn back time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS HAVE BEEN UPDATED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not great sorry (my one dog passed away Friday and my heads a little out of it at the moment) more soon i promise!!

Merlin was stressed; So stressed in fact that her stress had stress and that resulted in her jogging through the local park. Merlin didn't do exercise, she didn't like it or enjoy it or feel good after it because it always made her feel dizzy, sweaty and tired so she hated it. But today she needed to escape the tiny flat and get rid of some of the tension that filled her body and that's how she found herself running in the sun like a normal person, and some how today it felt different and she pushed herself making her body go faster 

The sun was hot and shone down on her already sweaty skin as she ran, there were no clouds so only the tree's she ran threw gave shade but the heat didn't disappear it actually seemed hotter amongst the trees and it made her sports bra and legging stick to her skin more. Her lungs seemed to be screaming as she pushed her body and her legs felt shaky and numb but it didn't stop her, she ran threw the pain.

Her music was loud blocking out the life around her and the beat helped her set a pace, she seemed to slowed and speed up with each song and her foot falls landed in time to the songs beat

 

Merlin ignored the lives around her as she kept to the track that was filled with other runners, she looked straight in front of her and blocked out the images of couples holding hands and families having picnics and playing ball games on the grassy area's. she wouldn't look at them because if she did see  would see her and Arthur every time a young couple passed her all smiles and hand holding and she didn't want that

It had been a month and still the images plagued her mind, and how could they not when it had been the best night - time of her life. Arthur was unlike anyone she'd known in her whole life, all the relationships before seemed dull and plain now she'd had Arthur. Even Will seemed boring to her now and she never thought she'd think that. Morgana also didn't help Merlin get over Arthur with her pitiful looks and muttered comments when ever they saw each other, which was pretty often. 

 

She ran the track twice before stopping; pulling the ear buds from her ears she rested both hands on her knee's letting the clean air enter her lungs. Her music died down to a dull thudding noise in her hands as they moved away from her ears but she ignored it and concentrated on getting her breath back. Finally after a few minutes her lungs calmed and her heart was beating in a steady beat and her legs had come back to life, she straightened up and headed home.

****

A few more weeks passed and with it came more hot weather, Merlin found herself jogging most days if she found the free time and she realized it was a great way of clearing her head. But today she found herself stuck in bed with a stomach bug and a bad head, her boss had been understanding when she rung him that morning and told her to take a few days off to recover and she happily agreed before running and making herself comfy on the bathroom floor 

 

 _"This sucks"_  Merlin moaned to her friend from the bathroom floor, Morgana had come over after her work day finished and sat patting Merlin's back as she hung over the toilet, her head hurt but her stomach wouldn't give her a break  _"I'm never sick, so why now"_ She wanted to cry 

 _"Maybe you ate something bad at work? or pulled something running?"_ Morgana began listed things off that might help but Merlin shuck her head at each one because no she hadn't eaten anything bad or pulled a muscle running. There was no reason to her illness

 _"Why don't you go to the doctors? you look like shit"_ Morgana left the bathroom before Merlin could scold her for the comment because it didn't help her feel better but the words died in Merlin's throat when Morgana returned with a glass of water and Merlin's stomach churned making her throw up for the hundredth time 

 _"Right come on i'm taking you to see Gaius"_ Morgana held a finger up in Merlin's face once she stops hurling and the protests died in Merlin's throat because maybe a doctors trip was in order

 _"Let me just brush my teeth and change"_ When she felt a bit fresher and changed from her PJ's to her old too big for her hips but comfy trackies they left, Morgana holding her up as they walked from the room to Morgana's waiting car

 

*****

 

 

The journey to the doctors office seemed to roll on and Merlin was glad when the dark stoned building came into sight, she happily hopped from the car when it was parked and took a breath of fresh air trying to settle her protesting stomach. Morgana helped her sign in and take a seat, she flicked threw the magazines whilst Merlin sat as still as she could. Luckily for Merlin the waiting room was empty and the old doctor called her in after only a five minutes wait

Gaius had been Merlin's doctor since she'd moved to London when she was 18 and knew her well, Merlin hadn't seen him in some time but was happy to see his soft reassuring face when he walked out his office.

 

Gaius did many test and took a blood and urine sample from Merlin, she protested a bit when he pressed down on her stomach but he didn't take offence instead just smiled softly and apologized for causing pain and discomfort. Morgana sat in the spare seat and watched as Gaius checked over Merlin flinching when ever Merlin moaned in pain, she hated seeing people ill. 

Merlin was in there a good fifteen minutes before the tests came back, the next words from Gaius' mouth froze Merlin and the life around her. The air seemed to thicken and her head spun as she looked at the old doctor's face but by his look she hadn't miss heard and by the gasp from Morgana she hadn't either. 

 

 _"excuse me?"_ she clutched her stomach feeling it roll again and spoke in a small whisper, Gaius just sighed before leaning forward resting both arms on his oak desk

 _"I said you are Pregnant Merlin, and around 5-6 weeks"_ he tried to smile but the shocked look on Merlin's face stopped it  _"Look everything seem's fine and there are options okay but i suggest you go home with your friend and think and maybe talk about it, get your head around the news"_ The words blurred as he spoke on, a high pitched noise filled Merlin's ears and the room spun around her. She gave a short nod before standing knocking her chair back, luckily Morgana was there to catch it and then hold her up as they left the room

The journey back to Merlin's flat was silent and Merlin was relieved because she had no words right now, the words Gaius had spoke were circling around her brain making everything else a little fuzzy. Both woman looked at the road in front of them as they drove on.

 

 

 

A small voice in her head told her if she got home and went to bed she would wake up tomorrow to find this all to be some weird terrifying dream. But another voice told her that she couldn't run from this and she knew the latter on was right she needed to face this and talking to Morgana was the only way she could do that. But she'd wait till they got back to the flat before forming any sort of words

 


	6. I can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers (Termination talk) Its only talk

_"I Can't"_ Merlin could hear herself repeating these words over an over as Morgana sat next to her on the worn out sofa, Merlin wasn't sure how long they'd been back at her place or how she got to the sofa because the only thing she could concentrate on was the same sentence repeating itself over and over as it left her mouth

The sun outside filled the old messy flat casting a warm glow on the walls and furniture but Merlin didn't notice it as she stared at the blue wall in front of her, she didn't see anything really other than moving black dots that flickered in her eye sight because she refused to blink, if she blinked then tears might fall and she didn't want to cry because if she started she didn't think she'd ever stop

Morgana was talking besides her from her spot on the sofa but the words were unclear in Merlin's ears, the words not getting through the high pitched buzzing that filled her ears making any other sound disappear. Morgana seemed to notice she wasn't listening and stop talking because at some point her muffled voice disappeared and Merlin was left alone with the buzzing noise that was driving her mad 

****

Time had passed since they got back from Gauis'; When Merlin blinked her way out of the haze she'd gotten herself into it was darker outside, the sun still visible in the blue sky that hovered over London but the lower position make the light cast shadows

Merlin was surprised when she turned to look around her flat to see Morgana still there, she was in the kitchen humming away whilst bagging things together _'Merlin wasn't sure if on purpose or not'_ but the black haired woman was making a lot of noise as she moved pans and prepared food

 _"Morgana why are you still hear?"_ Merlin was shocked that her friend was still here, she knew Morgana was busy with work and her new fashion show coming up in the next few weeks, and with her haze like state she would have understood her friend leaving her alone

 _"Ahh Merlin finally decided to join the living again have we?"_ She looked pointedly to Merlin as the younger woman walked from the sofa to the kitchen _"I thought we'd lost you"_ she gave Merlin a funny look before returning to what ever she was doing before Merlin interrupted her

 _"Sorry"_ Merlin looked away when she spoke, because she was sorry about how she acted but shock can make people act in weird ways _"I was in shock, i blanked out for a while"_ she made it to the kitchen to see Morgana was preparing a small salad

 _"You don't say"_ scoffing the reply Morgana turned away from Merlin and walked to the oven pulling out a tray with two chicken breasts on _"I understand that you're shocked Merlin but you need to snap out the self pity act and talk about this"_ Morgana set about preparing two plates and ignored the blank look on Merlin's face as the younger friend took in the words she's said, Merlin had nothing to say back because Morgana was right so she stayed silent and watched her friend prepare the plates of food

 

They both ate in silence as they ate Merlin wouldn't say it was uncomfortable but it wasn't their usual comfort they had when together, some how the whole room felt off balence and different to Merlin. It wasn't till Merlin came back from putting the dishes in the sink that Morgana spoke again

 

 _"So are we going to talk about this or are we going to ignore it and hope the best doctor in London is wrong"_ And if Merlin could be burnt by sarcasm she's have a 90 degree burn right now from Morgana's voice alone

 _"What's to talk about?"_ Merlin snapped throwing her hands up in the air _"I'm pregnant by a man i had a one night stand with"_ she glared at Morgana but the other woman looked calm and unaffected by the tone and look her friend was send her way

 _"well for one"_ Morgana held her hand up showing one finger _"Are you going to keep it"_ she raised another finger _"Two are you going to find Arthur and tell him about it"_ another finger appeared _"Three are you going to tell your mother, because she'll kill you if you don't tell her and she finds out"_ only her thumb was down now as she held her hand higher _"Four if you keep it what about work?"_ and then the thumb appeared making Merlin groan loudly throwing her head back, she look at the ceiling as Morgana spoke _"FIVE - are you okay?"_ That shocked Merlin and when she looked from the ceiling to her friend she saw the concern written on her face making her perfect make up look well less perfect for once

 _"Well first off no i'm not okay, i'm bloody terrified"_ she made her way to the sofa taking a seat leaning more into Morgana that she usually would _"and i don't know if i'm ready for a child yet Morg's i'm 22 for god sake"_ she sighed avoiding touching her stomach with her hands as she moved them from her lap to the sofa _"And what good is it telling Arthur or my mother if i do have a.. a... you know"_ god she couldn't even say the word _"And if i do... you know... then it wont effect work either and my papers will be in on time and ready to print like they usually are"_  

Morgana gave her a sad look as she spoke and she understood the look because talking about a termination wasn't easy, this was a life they were talking about and even trying to say the word made Merlin sick to her stomach, but could she really have this child? could she be the mother it deserved? could she still do her job and care for her child? so many things floated around in her head that it was giving her a head ache _'What would Arthur say? could she even find the blonde man'_ it was all to much for her right now

 

 _"Stop making yourself stressed i can see the head ache forming from here"_ Morgana pulled Merlin into a much needed hug which she returned strongly, hands gripping the other woman's blouse with all the force she had; her knuckles white from the grip. She wasn't sure how long they hugged for or who pulled away first but Merlin missed the comfort she felt from the embrace, she wrung her hands together as they sat in silence again letting the seconds tick by 

 

 _"Sleep"_ Morgana patted her thigh and stood _"Sleep on it and give it a few days before you decide for good"_ she collected her bag and shoes as she spoke and Merlin watched from the sofa _"I'll be back tomorrow after work okay and we can talk again if you want. Or ring me and i'll be here sooner"_ Merlin only nodded her reply and with that Morgana was gone and she was left for the first time since getting the news alone, she decided to do what Morgana said and went to bed. She didn't find sleep easily though as she lay there looking out her window, usually watching the night life of London helped her find sleep but her mind wouldn't switch off

 

 

 *****

 

Three days later and Merlin found herself walking into the Maternity clinic on Harley Street, Morgana luckily was with her not leaving her side as they made their way into the busy building. Merlin stumbled to the front desk and a blonde receptionist smiled up to her but Merlin some how couldn't find a smile to return, she was thankful when Morgana spoke for her booking her in

 _"Hello. this is Miss Emry's she has an appoinment at 11"_   She spoke as if nothing was amiss and the Receptionist ' _Elena the name tag said'_ smiled to Morgana before she typed the name into the computer

 _"Take a seat the doctor will be with you soon"_ Morgana returned the smile and dragged Merlin to the waiting area near enough pushing Merlin into the waiting seat

 _"Breathe Merlin you look like you're about to faint"_ and Merlin tried she really did but the room around her was full of woman at all stages of pregnancy and motherhood, some woman were heavily pregnant, some as flat as she was and some with babies and toddlers in their arms. It was making Merlin nervous and nauseous as she looked around

Morgana like at Gaius' office sat reading through the books _'Pregnancy ones'_ and Merlin tensed up even more because no she didn't want to see the baby books or the babies in here, she didn't want to second guess herself now she was finally here, it had taken her three days as it is to find the courage to come here 

 _"Miss Emry's"_ A young man stood in the door way the other end of the waiting room in a doctors coat and for a second Merlin just looked at him before Morgana tapped her on the arm and she stood up making her way over to him, Morgana stayed seated watching her friend go

 _"Here"_ she raised her arm a bit as if she was at school but he seemed to ignore it and just gave her a gentle smile as she made her way over trying not to bump or tread on any babies on her way over. She didn't trust herself though

 _"This way"_ he pointed behind himself before turning and leading the way to a private room a few doors down from the waiting room. The room was medium sized with white washed walls and floors, the walls were plastered with baby posters and female anatomy diagrams _"Please take a seat"_ and with that he took one himself in front of a black computer monitor

 _"Hi. I'm Doctor Lance. I'll be your doctor today and for any other visits. how can i help you"_ His smile seemed to relax Merlin as she looked at him, his tanned skin and big brown eyes seemed out of place in the room, he seemed more like a model than a doctor but here he was.

 _"Ummm"_ she cleared her throat and tried talking again _"I'm 5-6 weeks pregnant and i want a termination"_ the words choked Merlin up as she spoke them because even now saying that hurt her 

 _"Okay, first off before we talk let me check you over. If you just pop up on the bed"_ He pointed to the bed on the other side of the room and Merlin slowly made her way over to it, the paper laying over the material ripped and moved as she settled but Lance ignored it and got to work straight away

 _"Right if you could lift your top up and i will feel your stomach"_ She did as asked and the doctor felt around pressing and rubbing places on her stomach. It felt weird. He seemed to hum away to himself as he pressed places but Merlin ignored it not wanting to ask anything

 _"Everything seems okay, now if you want to come back over and we can talk"_ she pulled her top back down as she stood and  following Doctor Lance back over to her original chair near the computer desk 

 

 _"So you said you wanted a termination is that current?"_ he was typing away as he spoke not judging her in any way and it helped Merlin speak up

 _"Yes"_ it was to the point she knew but she didn't know what else to say to him

 _"Okay, have you thought about it? are you one hundred percent sure?"_ he gave her a small smile and again it made her feel more at ease

 _"yes... no..yes yes i'm sure"_ she starting wringing her hands together again not knowing what to do with them

 _"You seem unsure? you can talk to me i promise i won't judge and i am here to help you in any way i can"_ It must be the way he looks at her, not with sympathy but understanding because in the next second Merlin's spilling it all out as if she'd know him all her life, once the words began she couldn't stop them and soon the whole story was spilling out

 _"I don't know what i want, it was a one night stand that i messed up"_ She sniffled _"The guy Arthur he seemed amazing but i messed up and left without even talking the problem through, i think he actually liked me"_ lance passed her a tissue as she carried on talking and he sat there in complete silence _"I'm 22, single and i have no idea how to even contact the father of this baby"_ tears were running freely now as she carried on explaining the whole situation 

" _What's the guys name? maybe we could help you there. Maybe talking to him before you go any further too could help? if he was as nice as you say he was then he may understand, he may stand with you and you wouldn't have to terminate this pregnancy because right now you seem unsure and i don't want you to go through with it and regret it a week or a year from now"_   Merlin understood what he was saying, maybe talking to Arthur would help her decide 

 _"I don't know the guys last name"_ she looked down thinking Lance would look down on her for that _"I know his first name was Arthur and he lives near Covent gardens that's all i know"_ Lance kept on typing as she spoke but stopped when she explained where the man lived 

 _"sorry to be blunt but Is this Arthur blonde? lives in a huge pent house over looking London?"_ He sounded quit rushed now as he spoke and Merlin nodded away shocked how Lance was explaining the man she'd fallen head over heels for that night 

 _"Arthur Pendragon"_ he spun the computer screen around and there was Arthur, the Arthur that had stolen her heart that night only to shatter it the next morning

 _"Oh god that's him"_ she pointed to the man on the screen shocked that this doctor knew who she was talking about

 _"wow.....  here"_ he got his note pad and pen and wrote some numbers down _"This is Arthur's private phone and this is Camelot banks number"_ he pointed to each one _"He's the CEO of the company there so if you can't get him on his mobile then you should get him at his works"_ he passed the paper over and Merlin took it with shaking hands

 _"How.. How do you know him?"_ She couldn't tear her eyes from the numbers on the paper _"Will he be angry?"_ she whispered the last part not really meaning to say them out loud

 _"He's a friend of mine and my wife's and i can't answer the last question sorry"_   he gave her a small smile again _"ring him and meet up, get it figured out together. i'll be here when you come back and if you decide to terminate then we will talk through the options then, and if you decide to keep the baby then we will go from there. Just tell Arthur Lancelot De'luc sent the number and he will understand. I can tell your not lying about him being the father"_ And with that the appointment was over 

 

Merlin shuck his hand not daring to use words because she didn't know if her throat would allow anything to leave, she left the room not looking back at the tanned man and walked back to Morgana who was waiting in the loud waiting room. When she saw Merlin appear she sprung to her feet and followed a silent Merlin from the building like a second personal shadow

 

On the way to the underground Merlin opened up and told her everything and Morgana looked at her in shock as she explained the numbers and Arthur, they both walked into a few people on their way ignoring the shouts and moans they got from the other pedestrians 

 _"Holy shit Merlin"_ was all Morgana said as they made their way home

 

 

 


	7. Arthur

Merlin looked at the numbers on the white piece of paper for a week, the once tidy note was now crumpled and torn in placed from where Merlin had scrunched it up and thrown it about but the numbers written in black ink were still crisp and clear. She dialed them into her phone a thousand times that week but could never bring herself to push the call button, each time she pressed erase and watched her phone screen go blank

It was 9 days after the appointment that Merlin finally find the courage to call the number, she dialed the numbers into her phone like she had done before and looked at it for a moment before her finger pressed the green call button. The ringing tone seemed to go on and on and with each ring she got closer to putting the phone down but before she could a voice came through startling her. She pressed the cancel button a second later and the voice was cut off quickly 

She looked down at her phone before throwing it on the empty seat next to her, she pressed her face into her hands and moaned for being such a coward. A second later her ring tone startled her and she jumped up from her seat and looked down at her phone in panic. The front screen was flashing and the sound of Tyler Joseph's voice filled her quite flat. The number flashing on the screen was Arthur's she would know the digits any where after studying them for so long. she snatched her phone from the sofa before the ring tone could end and pressed except pressing the device to her ear

 _"Hello?"_ The man's voice that rang threw the speakers was so familiar to her even though it had been so long since hearing them _"Who is this?"_ he sounded... not angry but unsure as he spoke 

 _"H.. hi Arthur"_ she stuttered as she spoke, shaking her head in disappointment and clenching her spare hand into a fist she tried to get herself together _"Sorry. Hi Arthur its Merlin"_ The line stayed quite for a moment and Merlin held her breath waiting for Arthur to reply

 _"Merlin?"_ Arthur's voice was so unsure as he spoke _"As in Merlin who walked out on me two months ago and hasn't tried to contact me since?"_ Now he sounded upset

 _"hmm yes"_ Because what else could she say _"Sorry about that, i was an idiot and then i couldn't find a contact to contact you on"_ she let out a large breath trying to calm her heart down but it failed to work _"Sorry again about that"_ Arthur just scoffed on the other end 

 _"Why are you ringing now? and how did you get my number?"_ Questions so many questions 

 _"Can we just meet up and talk... please"_ she added the please on a moment later thinking it would help her 

 _"I'm busy Merlin"_ she could hear a keyboard in the back ground so he was obviously at work

 _"Tomorrow then?"_ she tried to sound hopeful but she would understand if Arthur wanted to ignore her, after all it had been nearly two months

 _"I can't do tomorrow but i can maybe fit you in Friday? say 2.30?"_ She could hear his breathing clearly as he waited for her answer 

 _"Friday and 2.30 it is then. Where did you want to meet?"_ She tried to push the excitement of seeing him again down because this was serious and she needed to get her head together but some how her excitement didn't die down

 _"I have a meeting near the Eye at 1 so we could meet below it?"_ it sounded like he held his breath when he said those words and Merlin got it, he didn't know the news she was about to spring on him and maybe he thought this was a get together type thing? 

 _"Yeah sure, sounds good"_ She held her breath now and neither of them spoke for a while both just silent listening to the rugged breathes from each other 

 _"Okay then.. see you Friday then"_ And with that Arthur cut the call before Merlin could reply 

 _"Rude"_ she spoke to her phone before placing it on the table, she stood frozen to the spot then wondering how she was going to do this _"Shit"_ She quickly picked her phone back up

_"Morgana i need your help"_

 

*****

Friday seemed to come to quickly and to slowly at the same time. To quickly because Merlin was a rack of nerves and to slowly because she wanted to see his face again.

 

It was 1.40 when she caught the bus to the London eye, she got off at the closest stop and walked the rest of the way ignoring the busy London life around her as she made her way. Each step brought a new set of nerves with it. When she stood under the towering wheel she looked up at it watching the people as they got in and out of the pods, there were so many tourist around this part of London.

 

 _"Merlin"_ His voice startled her and she jolted around to face him her arms and legs going just about everywhere they shouldn't

 _"Jesus Arthur"_ she clutched her chest but it didn't help steady her heart _"Don't do that"_ she scolded but he didn't look sorry

 _"What was it you wanted?"_ Okay so he went right to the point then, she could do this. 

 _"Maybe we should find a seat"_ she looked around the park but it was packed, every available seat taken. 

 _"Come on we'll walk"_ Arthur started before she could answer _'again rude'_  so she jogged to catch up, they walked over the bridge dodging the human traffic that filled the pathment and tried to stay out of the way of the road traffic. They walked passed Big Ben and the parliament and made their way to the green that sat outside the parliaments doors and luckily for them there were a few available seats there and most of the people were either walking passed or to busy to notice them

 

 _"So you wanted to talk?"_ It was only now that they were seated and away from the herd of tourist that Merlin noticed just how handsome Arthur really was, the suit was smarter than the club suit but just as body fitting making his muscles stand out

 _"Yes i did"_ She took in a deep breath looking at the pigeons that swarmed around their feet _"I'm sorry I walked out that morning, Uther kind of got to me and i was upset"_ Arthur gave a gentle hum to that so she carried on _"I regretted doing it as soon as i got back to my flat, but by then it was to late. I didn't have your number or last name and for the life of me i wouldn't have been able to find your apartment again"_ She looked at him and he had a small smile on his face, the corners of his lips just turned up right

 _"But the main reason i wanted to talk to you is..."_ and before the words could leave her Arthur's phone chimed to life 

 _"Hold on Merlin"_ He held his hand up to her and answered his phone 

 _"Prat"_ She muttered because now her nerves were back full force and she wasn't sure the words could leave her

Arthur spoke into the phone for a good ten minutes and Merlin was getting to the point where she was about to grab it from his grip and throw it under the next taxi or bus that passed by, but before she could do that he ended the call and pocketed his phone into his suit trousers

 

 _"Sorry work"_ he motioned to her to continue and she stuttered  

 _"Hmmm"_ she rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans _"yes so i was saying there was a reason i wanted to talk to you"_ she paused trying to find the words fidgeting on the seat like a bored child _"ifoundoutiwaspregnanttwoweeksago"_ She said it all in one breath mumbling the words so they were unclear

 _"What?"_ Arthur looked at her with a confused and concerned look

 _"I said" ...... "I'm pregnant"_ She looked at the ground not him but she heard the rough intake of breath

 _"excuse me?"_ Arthur stood up as he said it and it made Merlin look at him thinking he was about to bolt

 _"You heard me"_ She muttered because she wasn't sure she had it in her to say the words again

 _"Fuck"_ was all he said before running his hands through his hair messing his style up and making stray hairs stand in all directions 

Merlin just looked at him from her seat position because she didn't know what to say, Arthur seemed to stand frozen for some time before he snapped out of it and looked at her 

 _"Are you sure?"_ he looked at her flat stomach before snapping his eyes away and looked at her face

 _"Yes i found out two weeks ago_ " she swore her heart was doing back flips as she spoke, Arthur's face changed as she finished talking before he near enough shouted at her, loud enough people turned to look before carrying on with their lives

 _"Two weeks and you didn't think to tell me sooner?"_ his voice raised before calming and going back so only Merlin could hear

 _"I was struggling to get my head around it"_ She wanted to shout back at him but didn't want the people passing to look at them again

 _"Is it mine?"_ Arthur just had to be to the point all the time didn't he

 _"Yes its yours, why else would i tell you?"_ her voice did rise a bit then, he couldn't be that much of a prat to think she was making this up

 _"Well i have money you could be after a nice sum"_ he frowned and sat back down, Merlin balled her hands up but held them at her side, she was so close to punching him in his perfect face because that comment was uncalled for

 _"You Prat. I don't want your money, i don't want anything from you"_ She stood then ready to walk off but Arthur grabbed her arm gently, just enough force to stop her walking away making her spin around 

 _"Sorry, sorry"_ he held his hands up when she spun to face him again and he really did look apologetic so she stood there waiting for him to continue _"That was uncalled for and mean, i shouldn't have said it"_ Merlin raised her eyebrow in a ' _you think'_  look 

 _"look i'm coming up to seven weeks, its your baby and i need to talk through what you want to do"_ again she wrung her hands together like she did every time she was unsure about something _"I got your number from my doctor Lance at the Maternity clinic, he knew it was you when i spoke to him about terminating the baby and he told me that i should talk to the father before deciding"_

 _"You were going to terminate our baby before even telling me so we could decide together"_ Arthur looked at her with anger in his eyes now, his lips pressed into a tight thin line and his brow creased from the frown that formed on his face, he was so angry that Merlin nearly didn't catch the _'our baby part'_

 _"I was scared i didn't know what to do, so yes i went to terminate it but Lance well he got everything out of me some how and well"_ She motioned between them in a _'here we are'_ way 

 _"So Lance gave my number out when you could have been faking it"_ Merlin watched him take his phone out before dialing someone but when no one picked up he sighed and put his phone away again _"I need to speak to him about doing that, you could have been some physco"_

 _"Well i'm not and i needed to get in touch with you and he helped. So what do you want to do?"_ She looked at Arthur then fully taking in every detail of his face  _"Its not that i want to terminate it's just we're not a couple and we're both young'_ we need to think this through carefully

 _"I don't honestly know, i need time to think things over"_ Merlin understood that " _Can we meet up Monday? give me the weekend to think it all over?"_ he looked pleadingly at her and Merlin found herself nodding because it was only fair that Arthur got this time to think it all over, it wasn't an easy thing to thing about and it must be as much a shock to him as it was for her when Gaius told her 

 _"Sure"_ she gave a small smile _"meet you here say lunch time?"_ Arthur happily agreed. They both sat there for a while just talking it all out calmly, they started with how Merlin found out, what the Doctor's had said at the appointments she'd attended and soon everything was out in the open and the air cleared a bit around them, understanding from both sides growing clearer as the information was given. They left each others company two hours after meeting up and Merlin felt a ton lighter now she had Arthur by her side. She watched Arthur as he got into a taxi and went back to work, he'd given her his address in case she needed him and she did the same to Arthur because it was only fair he knew where she was because this needed to go both ways, they needed to work together on this. It would be hard but they would make it work, they had too.

 

Merlin got home before the sun set; she was dreading Monday now not knowing what was going to happen. What happened if Arthur wanted to terminate? could she go through with it? but what happened if he wanted to keep the baby? it was all so confusing. This weekend was going to go to slow and to fast again and Merlin just wanted it to be over with.

 


	8. Monday

The weekend seemed to drag on and fly by like a hurricane for Merlin and she wasn't sure which one was worse, this week was going to fast in one way because this could be the last few days with her unborn child but on the other hand it was going to slow because if Arthur agreed with the termination _'that she was secretly regretting'_ then she'd rather get it over with so she can try to move on and try to piece back her life because right now her heart was breaking and she felt ill every second the clock ticked 

Morgana did her best over the weekend but the woman could only do so much for Merlin and her never ending emotions but what she did do Merlin was fully grateful for because she wouldn't be able to sit here in her flat alone for two wholes days trying to ignore the issue she would face when Monday rolled by

Morgana brought over Merlin's favorite DVD's for the night time forcing Merlin to sit down and binge watch them till her eyes crossed and the images fused together, when that happened Morgana pushed her onto her bed throwing her duvet over her already sleeping form. And in the day Morgana took her shopping _'not for herself off course'_ but Morgana always needed a critic there to tell her simple yes and no's and Merlin gladly did that on Saturday.

On Sunday after sleeping in late from watching The Walking Dead till 3 am Merlin woke up and found Morgana getting ready in the living room, it was obvious by the blankets and pillows that she's slept on the sofa and Merlin silently thanked her in her head for not leaving her alone 

 _"Morgana i have a double bed, you're my closest friend we could have shared"_ She helped Morgana tidy the sofa up turning it back to its original state

 _"I know but you looked so peaceful i didn't want to disturb you"_ They packed the spare blankets away making the small room a little tidier than before 

Morgana was already dressed so she started breakfast whilst Merlin changed, a quick shower helped her wake up before she pulled on her stylish ripped jeans but before she could throw her vest top on she caught her reflection in the large mirror and she couldn't help but home in on her still flat stomach, her hands moved and touched the area before she could stop herself.

It felt warm; warmer than before but i suppose growing another human in there does that, nothing else really felt much different so Merlin forced her hand away and pushed the thoughts that were forming from her mind. She yanked on the top _'luckily she didn't rip the fabric from the force'_ and made her way out of the bathroom away from the mirror

 _"Just need to dry my hair i'll be with you in a moment"_ she carried on to her bedroom as she spoke knowing Morgana would here her in the tiny flat, she had just sat down in front of her small make up mirror when Morgana walked in, toast in hand.

 _"Let me"_ She held her hand out pointing to the hair dryer and Merlin passed it over without a fuss and then took the offered food

 _"Thanks"_ She smiled at Morgana before she switched on the device filling the room with noise, hot air whipped around in her face making her hair fly in all directions, they were both silent not trying to speak over the noise of the hair dryer and this allowed Merlin to eat in peace

Morgana soon finished _'much quicker than when Merlin do it herself'_ and picked up the hair straighteners that were poking out the draw _"let me"_ she waved the blue and silver straighter's around in her hand and Merlin found herself agreeing, for once it felt nice doing a girly thing with Morgana 

 _"what are the plans for today?"_ Merlin sat still as Morgana worked not wanting to be burnt

 _"I have to go to work for a hour or two to just select some things but we could go for coffee or a meal after?"_ Morgana smiled at Merlin in the mirror 

 _"Yeah you know what that sounds great"_ After that moment in the bathroom Merlin needed to get out 

 _"why don't you come to work with me? they wont mind"_ Morgana spoke more to Merlin's hair when she asked trying to be careful not to burn her friends scalp, an hour later Merlin found herself walking into the Lavish shop Morgana worked for _'Black Magic'_  

 

*****

 

Monday was here; Merlin groaned when her alarm clock went off jolting her from her dream, she slammed her hand down on the offending item and threw the duvet over her head trying to cut the world out that was already awake and busy outside the room, it was only when she resurfaced from under the duvet taking in the small slither of sunlight peaking threw the curtain that today's activities hit her 

She looked at her alarm as if it had personally offended her _'it had woken her up'_ and saw it was already 9.30, she threw back the duvet and forced herself to stand from the bed that held all the comforts and safety she needed and made her way to the kitchen. She put the kettle on and went to take a quick shower. By the time she'd finished in the shower the kettle had clicked off so she made herself a green tea with some toast and sat at her counter silently 

by 10.30 she had eaten and put on the small amount of make up she wore when going out to meet people and then she stood staring at the clothes that clogged the door way to her wardrobe, she had no idea what to wear. She was tempted to ring Morgana but she finally spoke herself out of it knowing the woman would talk on and on for hours or even maybe turn up and she hadn't got the time for that so she chose a simple white vest and threw on a blue and white check shirt over it leaving the button's undone and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, she wiggled into a pair of dark denim shorts and picked up her royal blue vans

 _"It'll do"_ she muttered to her own reflection when she was fully dressed. Her hair hung loosely in natural curls framing her face but she couldn't be bothered to straighten them, she wasn't meeting Arthur for a date so there was no need to dress up any more than she had, it wasn't a formal event at a posh restaurant and the weather out side was hot and humid making the air almost dry. She made sure everything was switched off and she had her phone before she left the flat locking the door behind her and made her way to meet Arthur.  

 

******

 

Merlin had just sat down on the bench they'd sat together on Friday when Arthur came walking through the crowd, he looked the same as Friday in his work suit but this time it was a deep charcoal colour not navy and the colour really brought out his piercing blue eyes.

 _"Merlin"_ he gave her a small unsure smile before sitting in the spare spot _"How are you?"_ Merlin noticed the flicker his eyes did towards her stomach

 _"Hi. I'm okay, you?"_ She tried to give her best smile but her nerves were to much as they flipped and buzzed around under her skin

 _"Well I did a lot of thinking, i will admit that"_ She watched as he lay his brief cast down near his feet _"I just want to go over a few things with you if that's okay?"_ he looked so nervous

 _"Sure Arthur"_ Merlin wasn't sure if she did a good job hiding her nerves when she spoke but by the way Arthur carried on looking her dead in the eyes she must have done

 _"Right. Yes"_ Arthur paused as if he wasn't expecting her to agree _"Yes as i was saying. I had a lot to think over and what i decided was based on what my head and heart told me and i have to go with that"_ He looked away quickly missing the small nod Merlin sent his way agreeing with his reasoning before focusing on her again _"But i will not hold you to it okay, its up to you at the end of the day"_ another pause _"because you're the one that has to go through it all and it's your body and i fully respect that and you"_

Merlin just held her breath as he carried on talking because she didn't expect him to give her this open choice, she thought he'd say either yes or no to terminating the baby and that would be in end off but it wasn't and it settled her beating heart and on edge nerves a small amount 

 _"I would if you'd be willing Merlin"_ He took her hand making her tense for a moment before relaxing _"I would like to keep the baby, and if you don't want to raise it then i will fully adopt it and raise it myself without bothering you at all"_

Merlin really wasn't sure when she started smiling or when her heart started beating faster but she felt the pressure on her face and in her chest, also tears? there were fresh tears falling slowly down her cheek 

 _"oh god are you okay?"_ Arthur looked so concerned and he reached out stroking away the stray tears that fell down her face, the whole scene was so... intimate!!  

 _"Yes...Yes i'm just"_ She tried to think of the best word _"Glad i think is the word i'm trying to find, i didn't think i could go through with the termination"_ She laughed but it was more a sob

Arthur had a smile on his face too now one that held all the emotions he obviously tried to hide earlier _"I'm glad you're okay, and i mean it if you don't want to raise our baby then i will take full responsibility, but i have to admit i would like it if we worked together on this._ _We have what 7 months to get to know one another better and work things out?"_ His smile never left his face as he spoke and Merlin felt hers as it grew bigger

 _"I would like to give raising this baby with you a try, and like you said we have 7 months before the little one comes so we can do all the thing we were meant to do before this"_ She pointed to her stomach _"over those weeks"_

 

They both sat in a contented silence for a moment after that, both parties taking in what the other had said. The sun was beating down on them through the tree's and the heat from it was warming Merlin's bare legs and it felt okay... no it felt right. For some reason sitting here with Arthur felt right 

Arthur was the one to break the silence by inviting her to lunch which Merlin happily agree'd too because being pregnant made you hungry and now the nerves were gone her hunger hit full force. They walked to a small cafe not far from where they were and as they walked their shoulders bumped together repeatably, Neither of them complained or moved away though. They ordered their meals before finding a seat, both of them having a chicken salad sandwich and water

 

 _"You look beautiful today Merlin"_ The words shocked her because one minute Arthur was chewing on his sandwich in silence and the next those words left his mouth but they didn't make Merlin feel tense or awkward they actually made her blush and feel happy _'a feeling she'd not fully felt for two months'_  She gave him her best smile looking at him from under her lashes and continued to eat. Things were looking up. 

 

 

 


	9. Date

Four weeks passed in a blur for Merlin; She was now 11 weeks pregnant and a small bump was starting to form. She looked at her bare stomach in the mirror and couldn't help but notice it, most people couldn't see it but she could. She knew her body and could see the subtle changes that were happening as her pregnancy progressed. She was one week away from her first scan and she was terrified and exited all at once because soon it would all become a little bit more real, seeing your child on the screen would make it all that more final and Merlin wasn't sure if she was scared of that or exited? Arthur was going with her and was just as nervous and exited as she was about seeing their baby for the first time 

The past month had been great with Arthur he was everything and more when it came to supporting her and their child and they were gradually growing closer as each day passed, he'd gone back to the clinic with her to see Lance and sat with her as they discussed all the options. Held her hand when Lance brought up a terminated and gently spoke when she couldn't; Merlin wasn't sure what's she'd do with out him now

 

*****

 

It was a Thursday night and Merlin found herself dressed up in fancier clothes than she was used to but unlike 3 months ago she was dressed for a restaurant not a night club. Morgana had been in a frenzy all day making sure she was ready for Arthur when he picked her up at seven, she'd fussed about her hair making sure it curled down just under her shoulder blades correctly _'it'd grown a lot since the last night with Arthur'_ and made sure her fringe was straight and on point. Her make up with simple yet effective, black eye liner came to a sharp point making her eyes seem longer and a mix of white and silver eye shadow made her blue eyes stand out more

Merlin wore the new dress that Morgana turned up with this afternoon, it was elegant and suited Merlin's skin tone and Merlin liked it _'Not that she'd ever tell Morgana that'_ it was a simple body fitting straight line dress with a nice small flower design, her heels were white and low but gave the outfit the right look and with being pregnant and clumsy big heels were out of the question 

 _"Right it 6.45 Arthur will be here in 15, i'm gonna take off but"_ She pointed a well manicured finger at Merlin _"I want to know all and i mean all the details tomorrow"_ she gave her a predictor like smile and left Merlin alone in the quite flat

Merlin wasn't sure what to do with herself now she was left alone, she checked she hate everything she needed in her clutch bag for the fourth time before she stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the large body length mirror, her small bump was just visible in this dress and she couldn't help but rub a hand over it a few times before smiling at her own refection, now her head was around the whole pregnancy idea and she had Arthur by her side was in a better mood about it all

15 minutes seemed to fly by and soon there was a knock at her door, she absolutely did not rush like a headless chicken to answer it. When she opened it Arthur was stood there in yet another immaculate suit, black this time with a crisp white shirt and thin black tie, His shoes polished and shining in the light that shone over her shoulder from her flat

 _"Hi"_ her smile was stretched across her face and Arthur matched hers with his own

 _"Hello"_ His eyes wondered down her body making Merlin flush under his gaze but on the way back up it halted on her stomach _"Hi"_ he replied again in a small quite voice Merlin nearly missed it and she knew it wasn't for her ears, Arthur had this look in his eye as he looked at the small barely there bump and Merlin's heart began to beat faster

 _"Eyes are up here"_ Merlin joked and Arthur's eyes shot up to hers _'was that a blush forming on Arthur's cheeks?'_

He cleared his voice looking flushed that he'd been caught looking _"Sorry"_ he muttered as he walked passed her into her flat and Merlin couldn't help but smile at the look he had on his face. He stood by the sofa looking around as she closed the door, his voice filled the small space as she made her way over to grab her bag "Y _ou look beautiful"_ It was said so simply and confidently and now it was her turn to blush 

 

****

 

Because this was a meal with Arthur the restaurant was posh; posher than any place Merlin had ever dined in before. It was on Leicester Square and screamed expensive _'And that was from the outside'_ The inside was fancy and modern and it fit Arthur perfectly

There were many tables scattered around the large room all of which looked full, different sized parties fit around them all talking away about business or their private lives, and a stage sat at the back with a live band playing. The bar was stocked with every type of drink you could imagine and Merlin cursed being pregnant for that one reason, the low hum of mixed voices filled the air and Merlin felt out of place here this wasn't her world and she knew it _'And she was sure the other people knew too'_ but the hand that sat on the bottom of her back settled her as they moved through the tables following the waiter

Merlin smiled when Arthur held the chair for her _'ever the gentleman'_ and took his seat opposite her. Their table was situated by the bar under a large chandelier that light up their table in golds and white orbs of light. Arthur spoke to the waiter ordering some wine she's never heard of and was most likely stupidly expensive before ordering her a fresh orange juice _"Its good for the baby"_ he muttered when the waiter left 

 

A light conversation settled between them as they waited for their drinks, Merlin spoke about the new story she was writing for Albion papers and Arthur spoke of work and his friends who he was so desperately trying to get Merlin to meet

 _"You've met Lance and you like him and the other guys are just the same"_ He paused giving her this pleading look _"trust me they will love you and you them"_ after a bit longer on the conversation Merlin agreed to meet them _"Only if Morgana can come"_ she fired back before Arthur could say anything else. It was agreed and their conversation switched to something new, she was nervous but she couldn't wait to meet the people Arthur spoke so often about, she couldn't wait to get to know Arthur a little better either 

 

When the waiter arrived with their drinks they were both ready to order; Merlin had the Cranberry and hazelnut salad for the starter and Arthur had the same, Their starters came quickly so their conversation died down a bit as they ate, the food was amazing and Merlin finished everything on her plate. For the main meal Merlin had Coal fired Garlic baby chicken with salad and Arthur had the Crispy pork with chips. When they finished their main meal Merlin was about to explode but it seemed her stomach couldn't say no to dessert when Arthur offered, she had the best Chocolate ganache with nuts and ice cream she'd ever tasted and happily moaned with each mouth full _'She didn't miss Arthur fidgeting in his seat when she made the noise - she hid her smirk behind the spoon'_ she was so busy with her dessert and hiding her smirk she missed what Arthur had for dessert 

After the dessert Merlin collapsed back in her chair sighing contently, her body felt limp from the mass of food she'd consumed but she didn't regret a bite of it, even if it did make her want to sleep right here. Arthur paid the bill quickly and helped her from her seat smiling happily as he did

 _"you look like you're about to collapse and sleep under the table'"_ his voice was deep and it made Merlin hum because what he said was current she really could sleep where she was but she happily followed Arthur out the building. Once the fresh October air hit her skin she woke up a bit but didn't move away from Arthur's body, even though it wasn't that cold his body heat was a welcomed presence that wrapped around her

They stood in a contented silence waiting for a taxi, Arthur was the one to break the peace _"Come back to mine"_ he spoke the words into her hair and she happily nodded her agreement, she didn't want to go back to her empty flat any way and she couldn't say no to more time with Arthur. The taxi pulled up right by them on the curb and both of them jumped in.

 

 

Arthur's building hadn't changed one bit when they arrived, Merlin traced the white washed wall with her finger tips as the walked across the room, the bedroom view still halted Merlin as she entered the large room. London was so bright and alive at night and the view took Merlin's breathe away, and now she was sober she took in the sight more clearly

Arthur dragged her away from the door frame to the bed and happily helped her strip on the way, she wasn't sure where their clothes landed as they moved but right now she didn't care, right now the only thing that mattered was Arthur and being in his bed again _'a thing she didn't think she'd have again after walking out and it was a place she never wanted to loose again'_

It was safe to say she didn't get much sleep that night and nor did Arthur, but her tiredness from earlier soon left her when Arthur's skin and lips touched hers

 

******

When she woke it was just beginning to brighten outside, the sun was still hidden behind the many building that filled the London skyline, pinks, oranges and blues filled the sky making it look more fantasy than reality outside. Arthur was still asleep by her side when she looked away from the view and back to the man in the bed with her. He looked so peaceful in sleep; like he had no worries in the world. It was the first time Merlin had seen him like this and she never wanted to look away

She wasn't sure how much time passed but soon enough Arthur's eyes started to flutter open as he woke up, the smile he had one his face when his eyes fully focused and fixed on her was one that Merlin had never seen or ever had cast upon her before and she couldn't help it when she lent over and kissed him on the lips  _'Morning breath be damned'_

 _"Morning"_ he moaned against her lips as she pressed little kisses against his

 _"Morning"_ she managed to reply before kissing him again and this time he pressed back taking full control, Merlin happily let him and moved with him when he pressed her back against the mattress, they kissed for some time and only parted when his alarm went off breaking the moment that seemed to have manifested between them

Arthur moved away with a sigh and smacked the alarm cutting it off but he soon shifted back to lie with her, his head resting on her shoulder as he stroked her stomach with feather light touches _"beautiful"_ he spoke out and she knew he was speaking more to himself than her

 

They both stayed there as long as they could but all to soon the days responsibilities called them and they were forced from the bed to ready for the day. Arthur changed into a Charcoal suit as Merlin showered, he lay her clothes out for her and she saw them laying there neatly when she walked out the bath room in just a towel. She pulled on her dress from the night before and thanked him when he passed her one of his old hoodies _'Cambridge University'_ was written on the front. Outside wasn't cold but the summer air was fading away leaving a more crisp feeling in the mornings so the hoody was a welcomed warmth 

 _"Are you doing anything tonight?"_ he asked as they reached the parlor door, he pulled her to a stop so she faced him

 _"No, nothing planned all weekend"_ She smiled at him before he placed a kiss on her lips

 _"Stay the weekend"_ he muttered against her lips and how could she refuse his offer _"We can go to the scan Monday from mine"_ she happily agreed and they quickly planned their course of action for tonight _'Arthur would pick her up from hers at 6, she only needed to pack clothes because he had everything else'_ before separating for the day. Arthur walking left heading for the private car park as she went right towards the underground, they both looked back once sending each other a smile before carrying on again. She couldn't wait for this day to be over and for the weekend to begin.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's outfit http://cdn2.next.co.uk/Common/Items/Default/Default/ItemImages/Search/224x336/904370.jpg?X57


	10. Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short.
> 
> Please note i've never been pregnant so its all just google info and imagination. I've had an Ultrasound before but not for this reason and i had no idea how to really write about one? so i hope this is okay

Merlin wouldn't admit that at 3 pm she all but tripped over her own feet in the rush to get back home, her deak chair went flying backwards and her untensil holder landed with a loud thump on the desk tipping out all her pens and markers but she didn't take notice of the mess, she'd sort it Tuesday. Nor would she acknowledge the fact that she all but threw her final finished edit of the latest story at her boss Geoffrey letting the pages fall in a mass on his desk, the man huffed at her new unprofessional work habit but let the young employee leave without voices his concerns hoping this wasn't to become a regular habit

Merlin wasn't sure how she got from work to her flat so quickly but she was glad she had, she had less than three hours before Arthur came to get her so they could spend the weekend at his. She ran to the shower and thanked her lucky stars she stayed on both feet as she skidded into the room trying to go faster than her legs could physically carry her, she was happy to inform anyone who cared that she didn't even damage anything as she flailed around in the shower, no elbows or knees came in contact with the tiled walls and her feet stayed firmly stuck to the floor as the water drained away and no shampoo or shower gel stung her eyes. It was a win win situation for her

She got out in the same rush she was in before entering the shower, she couldn't be bothered to dress yet so she threw on a clean vest top and pants and wondered out the bathroom into the kitchen _'Bonus of living alone'_  once the kettle had boiled and she had her tea she made her way into her bedroom, she put her phone on charge and noticed it was already 4.20. Panicked at the time she grabbed her carry bag and threw in the clothes she thought she'd need _'Jeans, a few vest tops, her trusty band t-shirt and a few other bits'_ happy with her selection she hurried to sort through her wardrobe to find a suitable outfit for later and to get her hair sorted, she couldn't answer the door looking like a drowned dwarf 

 

*****

Merlin was happy once Arthur turned up dressed in his usual suit and they left. In no time his BMW pulled up at his apartment building and he drove into the parking bays and went to a spot that had a small sign with _'A. Pendragon'_ on 

 _"Really?"_ she looked over to the drivers side arching a eyebrow but all Arthur did was shrug and park up, she could tell he had no clue why she was surprised he had his own personal parking space so she let it go

The doorman smiled and greeted them both when they walked in and Merlin returned a bright happy smile back. Arthur dropped her bag by the front door as they both toes off their shoes and made their way to the sofa that looked so inviting 

 _"Are you hunger?"_ He spoke more to her bump than her but she didn't mind 

 _"No me and bump are fine"_ she patted her stomach as she spoke and wondered further into the room and towards the sofa, she felt at home here it was strange normally it took her a while to settle into a new place but being here with Arthur made her relax and happy. As if she belonged here with him

The both settled on the sofa cuddled closely together, Arthur was setting up Netflix as Merlin snuggled closer to him making herself as comfy as possible

 _"Black Sails or The Walking dead?"_ Arthur was flicking through the programs as he spoke not paying attention to Merlin as she tried to choose and get comfy at the same time 

 _"The Night shift, i need my fix of Doctor T.C"_ She couldn't help but laugh at the mumble and furrowed brow look Arthur sent her but he did as requested and find the program she'd asked for _"Have you ever seen this before?"_

 _"Nope, not usually my thing"_ Merlin turned her head around to face him so sharply she was sure she had whiplash, she gave him a wide mouthed look   _"What?"_ He looked nervous but she must have looked like the girl from the exorcist so she understood  

 _"You've never seen an episode of The Night Shift"_ shaking her head she looked away from Arthur slower this time _"unbelievable. You're missing out my friend, but don't worry i will get you hooked in no time"_ And she was right in saying that because soon enough they'd finished five episodes and the clock chimed midnight behind them

 _"I think we should save some for later"_ Merlin was falling asleep on Arthur's shoulder but she mumbled a small protest. It didn't take Arthur long though to get her round to leaving the sofa, the offer of his bed to good to say no too

The both stripped and fell into bed with a contented sigh and both moved to the middle reaching out for each other like two magnets and before long they fell asleep with Arthur being the big spoon as he lay with his chest to her back, she'd never fallen asleep so quickly in her life

****

The next day they were in no rush to get up so they spent most the day curled up together under the thin duvet but when their bladders let them down and forced them to move from their warm little nest of sheets and pillows they happily took up their places on the sofa from last night and huddled together with snacks and tea and watched the remainder of season one and a few of season two

That night was spent in bed not infront of the TV. Their limbs were tangled with each others as they moved together and in their spare minutes as they fought for their breath Arthur would crawl down the mattress and rest by Merlin's stomach. He'd stroke and speak in hushed tones, the words Merlin couldn't understand but made her heart flutter all the same.

It was the perfect way to spend a weekend and the Chinese take out was just an added bonus

 

 

Sunday was spent near enough the same way but they both managed to leave the room for a few hours to go to the park, it was a sunny day so it would have been a waist to stay in doors all day _'even though Merlin could think of many things to do that couldn't be done in public'_  but Arthur had dragged her outside into the fresh October air.

It was weird seeing Arthur out of a suit and in jeans _'designer but still'_ and a plain white t-shirt that made his upper body stand out _'making it even more difficult to leave the bed behind'_

 _"Fresh air and exercise is good for the baby"_ was his excuse so Merlin let him drag her from her comfy nest of pillows and sheets and dragged her to the park. Their hands were joined and Arthur didn't let go once, even when they went into the small cafe to grab a coffee he'd ordered with their hands joined which made Merlin smile 

 

They sat in the park for a while just watching as life passed them by, people with families and joggers with their dogs passed them and for once Merlin felt content with where she was, yes the way it all came around wasn't her ideal way but she wouldn't change anything now, for once she was perfectly happy. 

 

******

 

Monday seemed to come around quickly but Merlin was pleased in one way, today she got to see her little bump for the first time and was happy that Arthur had taken the day off work to go with her, she didn't know she needed him there till they got to the hospital 

The finally found the right clinic after getting lost twice and were finally booked in just arriving in time before their timed appointment, once Merlin gave her details to the lady behind the desk a lady in a nurses uniform came out and called them into a small dark room

She took her place on the waiting bed when the Nurse motioned her hands towards it with a smile and Arthur stood by her side holding her hand in his, his grip seemed a little tighter than usual but he must be nervous too so she didn't voice it and gripped back just as tight thankful for the support he brought her by being there 

 

The nurse went over everything that would happen in the appointment and Merlin voiced her agreement at the questions and personal details and before long her top was pulled up exposing her pale slightly rounded belly and cold gel was being squirted just above her belly button making her jump

 _"Cold"_ she muttered as it hit her skin and she heard a small laugh from her side 

The nurse held a weird looking thing in her hand and she explained it all to Merlin before touching her stomach, the gel heated up quickly as the machine rubbed along her skin gliding easily thanks to the gel, the black and white scene came to life then and it was weird to look at, Merlin couldn't tell anything from looking herself but soon the small machine laying on her stomach stilled when the nurses hand did and with her other she pointed at the screen, the nurses voice filled the silent room as she explained that this was the fetus and how everything looked well and normal

 _"There's your baby"_ She smiled down at Merlin but Merlin missed it as she looked at the screen with wide eyes and a pounding heart. 

 _"Our baby"_ she whispered and Arthur squeezed her hand a little tighter but didn't make a sound _"Hello little one"_ Her voice was so quit she wasn't sure if Arthur or the nurse heard it but she didn't care her baby was right there on the screen and right now that's all she could concentrate on

 _"Would you like a photo?"_ The nurse pressed some buttons as Merlin nodded not able to find her voice now but the Nurse must have understood because once she removed the machine and Merlin cleaned the gel from her skin and moved out the room the photo of their baby was waiting for them

 _"Oh wow"_ she rubbed her thumb over the print when she held it and Arthur looked down at it with a fond expression _"This is out baby Arthur"_ she looked away from the image and spotted the teary look Arthur had as he focused on the ultrasound image. Merlin didn't mention the unshed tears that lingered for a long time in Arthur's eyes because she got it, the feeling of looking at their unborn child for the first time was overwhelming in all the right ways and she was glad that Arthur felt the same way she did at seeing their baby today

 

The ride back to Arthur's was quit; Arthur focused on the busy London traffic and Merlin on the ultrasound image that still lay in her small hands, she couldn't get over the fact that the little bean shaped person was inside her, that she was actually carrying this child inside her. It seemed so unreal up until this moment and then she saw it and emotions exploded all through her. She wasn't sure how or what she was feeling right now but she knew they were all good things and by the look on Arthur's face he felt the same way, She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Now it was time to tell her mother 

 

 

 

 


	11. Hunith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short and i don't 100% like it but its the best i could do with the time i have sorry :( i hope you enjoy

Arthur wasn’t sure whose scream was the cause of his deafness but by the image of the two women in the room with him either could be the culprit. Merlin was standing in front of her mother and had the best smile he’d seen grace her face and her mother was bouncing around in front of her daughter like a teenager whilst letting out high pitch shrieks _‘of what Arthur hoped where happiness’_

 

They’d arrived in Ealdor late that evening after Merlin’s constant nagging about telling her mother about the little bean and after they'd gotten the grainy black and white image from their scan appointment it became harder for Arthur to say no to the trip so Merlin got her way and they’d left straight after work that afternoon so they could spend a few days in her home town with her mother as it was now the weekend before returning to their every day lives come Monday

Hunith had been shocked and happy to see her daughter when she’d opened the door, she all but dragged her daughter into the house hugging her for what seemed hours before she even noticed Arthur was present, a few moments and introductions later Arthur was being strangled/hugged by a woman who very much reminded him of Merlin with her easy going and sweet personality. Merlin stood to the side and watched as Hunith took in Arthur, she could tell straight away her mother liked him which took a lot of pressure of her shoulders

 

After the shrieking had stopped and both woman calmed down they spoke in quick hurried voices to each other, Arthur was only getting snippets of words as the two woman spoke but he couldn’t interrupt them not by the looks of pure joy each one presented on their faces as the conversation continued.

Making himself at home he sat on the nearest chair ~~_‘A breakfast stool’_~~ and watched as mother and daughter caught up with one another ~~_‘again forgetting about him’_~~ it wasn’t till their voices became hoarse from the hurried catch up and the conversation died down slightly that the older of the two woman spun round to face him fully giving him her full attention 

 _“Oh dear_ ,  _how rude of me”_   she walked over to Arthur giving off an air of confidence that was so familiar to Arthur and as she got closer to him he could see the familiar features from Merlin  _“I’m Hunith, Merlin’s mother”_ Her smile was the same as Merlin's _'Open and honest'_  and it was so easy to see they were mother and daughter, it was so clear to him who had brought Merlin into this world  _“now tell me about yourself”_ Hunith plonked herself down with a content sigh and waited for Arthur to speak

 

Before Arthur could form any words Merlin spoke up making him sigh in relief because right now his mind was blank _“Mom this is Arthur”_ both heads turned to look at Merlin who was still standing on the other side of the room leaning against the unit _“He’s my boyfriend”_ She gave Arthur such an easy smile that it made his heart melt in his chest ' _it was also the first time an actual label had been used between them and Merlin used it with such ease'_

 Hunith didn't speak as Merlin spoke she just smiled from Merlin to Arthur giving her approval in a non verbal way and waited again for either of them to carry on with their introduction. 

 _“We actually came here to tell you some news”_  Merlin started wringing her hands together and paused speaking and Hunith like Arthur must know this to be a nervous trait because Hunith soon stood from the stool and walked over to her daughter resting her wrinkled hands on Merlin's making them settle below hers

  _“You know you can tell me anything love”_ and in the moment Arthur saw the fear, unease and worry just drain away from the girls shoulders at her mothers words

 

 _“Well its kind of a funny story, but I’ll tell you the middle part before I start at the beginning”_ At that comment Hunith gave her daughter and then Arthur a confused look but all Arthur could do was shrug because Merlin wasn’t the best with words but he’d leave her to do this her way. It was her mother after all and he still had no idea on what he'd say if Merlin left it up to him

 

 _“I’m pregnant mom”_  it was said so quietly it was almost unheard by the others in the room and for a long moment silence followed the sentence, but then the high pitch noise came making Arthur’s poor eardrums protest. 

The sounds in the room seemed to drowned out as if Arthur had dived into a pool of water, the whole conversation sounded like it was being listened to from under the water but he was still standing here in the kitchen away from any and all large bodies of water

He watched as Hunith jumped around and he smiled at the look Merlin was sending her mother as the older woman hoped around like the Easter bunny on a sugar high, he was pleased that the older woman was exited because he felt the same way about his child and for another person other than Merlin to share that feeling made him feel alive and happy 

 

 _“You okay?”_ Merlin was looking at him funny when he next focused on her; he couldn’t hear her voice as she lip synced the words to him but he gave a happy nod and left her to fill her mother in on all the information, well fill her in as much as she could whilst she shrieked and yelled and hugged the life out of you.

 

 

 

Hunith was still buzzing like a child half an hour later; they were finally seated in the living room on the soft cushioned sofas. Hunith was talking a mile a minute only letting either of them into the conversation when she needed to breathe or wanted an answer to one of her many questions but what mattered the most was the fact that she was happy for them both, even if the situation wasn’t perfect for either of them to have Merlin’s mother on their side made Arthur feel a tone lighter.

 

They’d explained everything _‘no gory details’_ to Hunith and to Arthur’s surprise she’d accepted Arthur with open arms and congratulated him on the happy news. When he looked at Merlin he couldn’t explain the look she was sending him but what ever the look was made his heart beat faster and his smile widen. He just needed to tell Uther now but he knew it wouldn't go this well 

 

**********

 

They spent the weekend in Ealdor with Hunith; they spent the days together looking around Merlin’s home town, Merlin showing him where she grew up and telling him the stories from the area, the told the shop keepers and old ladies in the street as they passed because Arthur couldn't keep the news to himself and then in the evening they would return home and spend the time with Hunith talking about London and life back home.

Hunith told stories and found old photos of a young Merlin ~~much to Merlin’s disgust~~ but Arthur enjoyed hearing and seeing about the woman who made his heart beat faster and his mind race. He couldn't help picturing their child when he looked at the baby images of Merlin too, seeing the small bundle that was the perfect selection of Merlin and himself 

 

 

 

On Sunday he packed the car with food and blankets and took Hunith and Merlin to the nearby beach spoiling them to fancy foods and small gifts. Luckily the weather was on their side and they spent the day lounging around on the sand taking in the area’s view and telling stories that made the other party cringe or protest but mostly laugh.

 

Merlin watched with a happy smile as Arthur and Hunith laughed; This weekend couldn't have gone better for her and she loved that her mother loved Arthur. She wanted her mother to approve of the man she was slowly falling in love with and now it had happened it just made her heart grow fonder of the blonde man. She really couldn't wait for their lives to begin with their child. But first they needed to tell Uther and that was one thing neither her or Arthur were looking forward too. 


	12. Uther

Neither Merlin or Arthur were in a rush to leave Ealdor and its peaceful environment behind but life back in the city called them back and they had to leave. They left as late as they could on Sunday not caring that the sun had set hours ago casting the world into darkness, Hunith had hugged and coo'd over Merlin as she packed and did the same to Arthur making sure he was all set for the long journey back to London.

Arthur couldn't believe how well he got on with Merlin's mother, he was so glad they had gotten on from the moment the older lady had opened her front door to them welcoming him into her home just like her Daughter had her life. He was grateful for the hospitality Hunith had shown him over the weekend and was over joyed by her reaction to their news. 

They arrived back in London just before midnight, the roads were for once quite and empty making it easier to get back to his place. Luckily for them both they had the next day off _~~'Thank you Bank Holiday'~~_ so they dragged their tired bodies up to the bedroom and collapsed in the cold waiting bed falling to sleep almost immediately. Arthur couldn't even remember the lift ride up to his apartment.  

 

****

 

Bank Holiday Monday found both Merlin and Arthur in a position neither wanted to be in and one that ended pretty badly. They hadn't planned to dine with Uther Arthur's father, they hadn't planned anything for the Monday but here they were sitting at a overly large oak table big enough for thirty people yet sat only three.

 Uther didn't look to pleased about the whole thing as they sat their looking at their full plates not touching the food that sat in front of them, Merlin wasn't sure if that made her happy or angry? _'Happy she wasn't the only one unhappy about being here and angry because what had she done to Uther to cause this response? and it had been his idea to begin with too'_

 

 

******

 

It was 7.34 am when Arthur's phone filled the sleepy room with the most annoying noise, Merlin moaned and rolled over and away from where she'd been sleeping happily on Arthur's chest. She burrowed into the duvet trying to drowned out the horrid noise but it didn't work, the noise still audio able though the duvet. Arthur on the other hand acted more human and got up from the warm blankets and cut off the dreadful noise 

 _"Hello?"_ His voice was still filled with sleep making it sound deeper than it usually was, Merlin ignored his conversation ready to chase sleep again but that was soon stopped when Arthur's voice changed, he became more awake in seconds his voice returning to its usual tone and the atmosphere in the room became thick and unwanted 

 _"Sir"_  Arthur was now sitting bolt up right letting the blankets fall from his body leaving his back exposed to Merlin's eyes, his voice was sharp and almost dead as he muttered odd words into the device. Merlin was to tired to hear or make out the whole conversation that was happening but even with her sleep filled mind she could tell it was a conversation he didn't want to be having 

 

Arthur must have been on the phone a good quarter an hour before the room once again filled with the silence of early morning. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed looking out on the waking city as Merlin lay on the opposite end looking at the blonde mans back letting the silence linger between them, she didn't know what to do or say!

 

 _"Father know's about us and about the baby"_ Arthur's voice shattered the silence and woke Merlin fully  _"I don't care but"_ Merlin cut him off before he could say anything else 

 _"How?"_ Merlin wasn't sure if it was the sitting up so quickly, Uther knowing or Morning sickness just being its usual joyful self but this morning her stomach felt ten times worse than it had during the whole pregnancy so far, she didn't care about Uther knowing of course she didn't but she wanted to know who had told him

 _"I don't know?"_ Arthur didn't mean to snap but he couldn't help it. Someone had told his father his news, news he and Merlin were planning on delivering themselves that week

Merlin understood Arthur's mood she felt the same and knew his snappy reply was normal and if it wasn't for her stomach making her miserable she probably wouldn't have stormed out the room and into the bathroom slamming the door in the process, she would have stayed and talked it out like adults. But here she was in the pristine marble bathroom 

Merlin wasn't sure how long she stayed in the bathroom for but Arthur didn't bother her, she wasn't sure how she felt about that either, on one hand she was glad to be left alone but on another she wanted Arthur to make it all okay

When Merlin made her way out of the bathroom she noticed that Arthur was dressed in simple jogging bottoms and a jumper and was perched on the sofa in silence, TV screen black and dull in front of him

 

 _"Sorry"_ She muttered it more to herself but Arthur heard her because he shot round so quickly she thought he'd done damage to his neck. He didn't say anything to her in return but by the look on his face he understood and it calmed her hectic heart as it thundered about in her chest

 

 _"I'm sorry, i swear its the hormones"_ she tried to make a joke but it even fell flat to her own ears 

 _"Father wants to meet you. Today"_ The frown on his face told Merlin everything she needed to know _'she had no choice and she wasn't going to have a good time'_   she wished now she'd stayed in Ealdor and spent an extra day by the sea with Arthur and her mom

 _"Okay"_ There was no point arguing with Arthur and she didn't want to fight with him, she was to tired and hormonal for all the arguments and stress and it wasn't good for their baby either so she was trying very hard to avoid it 

 

 

So that's how she found herself sat at the older Pendragon's dining table being frowned at as if she'd offended the royal family or killed the neighbors cat, she just wanted to leave but she couldn't and time seemed to have stopped giving her no way out

It didn't help that Uther seemed to be looking at her as if her very existence burnt him, it was his own fault if it did because he was the one who invited - **NO** demanded them to dine with him at this moment so she hoped if her presence was really that painful for the older man that it was scolding and as uncomfortable for him as it was for her, serves him right for demanding things from them when they just wanted peace and quite 

 

 

 _"How do i know this isn't some sort of trap?"_ This comment made Merlin join the land of the living again rather quickly, she wasn't sure if that was her mind making up the words in Uthers voice or if the elder man had actually said them, by the response from Arthur the latter was obviously the answer 

 _ **"FATHER"** _ Arthur's voice was strong as he scolded his father but when Uther raised his hand in a silent gesture he quickly did as his father wished leaving Merlin to answer the pending question. Arthur looked almost afraid as he sat their looking at Merlin, she would have smiled if she had one to give but with that question hanging over them she had no spare smiles to spare

 _"Trust me it isn't"_ she scoffed the answer out because how dare he accuse her of such things, how dare he think this of Merlin

 _"Don't give me that, we are one of the richest families in Europe and you just think that this"_ he pointed to her stomach making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, her hands came over the small bump in a protective way _"Is some one night stand mistake?"_ He laughed pushing away his still full plate, the sound haunted Merlin

 _"Get rid of it and be gone from Arthur's life is that clear"_ He said it as if it was a normal thing to say to a pregnant woman and it made the last part of Merlin's restraint snap, she saw Arthur go to say something to his father for the things he was saying but before a word could leave the younger Pendragon Merlin was speaking ~~_'shouting'_~~

 _" **HOW DARE YOU** , how dare you demand me here, accuse me of tricking Arthur and above all how_ **_DARE_** _you demand me to rid of this child. Mine and Arthur's very much already loved child"_ as the last word left her mouth the plate that had sat in front of her landing on the floor shattering into a hundred pieces and food splattered around her feet, she stood quickly and glared at Uther  _"You do not threaten me Mr. Pendragon and i will not get rid of our child"_ With that she fled the room not sure how long her emotions could be held back 

She heard Arthur shouting as she fled down the long corridor but the words were a blur to her as she made her way to the car, she'd no longer reached the car and Arthur was by her side and she instantly relaxed, he all but dragged her into a hug and she went willingly clinging to his jumper with a death grip, fingers turning white from the grip.

They left the Pendragon property quickly and Merlin didn't look back as they drove through the large iron gates, she just wanted to go home. Either hers or Arthur's she didn't care. 

 

 

 

 


	13. Weeks

Nothing was said about Uther after the horrendous dinner and as the weeks passed the events were not forgotten but put behind them and they moved on with their lives together, Arthur didn't speak about his father when he was around Merlin and Merlin didn't bring up the old tyrant of a father when Arthur was in ear shot. It suited them both as they moved on concentrating on their child 

**

 

Merlin was 16 weeks pregnant now and the bump was visible to every eye that landed on Merlin's stomach, she didn't mind though because she was proud of her rounded stomach and what it meant, Arthur couldn't stop touching when they were alone in his or her apartments and the loving touches made Merlin smile. When she find out she was pregnant she didn't think she'd feel like this or have this with Arthur but now she has it she's glad she does and wouldn't change it for the world

The latest appointment with Dr Lance had given her plenty of information on her pregnancy and she couldn't help but speak about it to who ever would listen, poor Morgana never heard anything else when she was around Merlin but she smiled and listened like the best friend she was, secretly she was exited and interested but she couldn't let it show much

 _"Its the size of an Avocado or so the doctor says"_ Merlin picked up an avocado from the tray in the shop showing it to her friend _"this is the same size as my baby right now, that's strange isn't it"_ she turned the fruit over in her hands before placing it in her shopping trolley, it sat with the other fruits and vegetables Morgana forced her to buy often when they did their weekly shop together  

 _"Its strange"_ Morgana looked at the fruit as if it had personally offended her but Merlin missed the look _"So what else did Dr Lance tell you about my future god child"_ Morgana looped her arm with Merlin's as they strolled through the isles picking up the food they'd come for  _'any things Merlin craved'_ the trolley didn't have much directed as they talked and they walked into a few unfortunate customers on the way round 

 _"Well their limps and joints are fully formed and they're probably moving about a bit as well but I've not really felt anything other than the odd flutter now and then"_ She stopped the trolley and eyed up the ice cream tubs  _"I wish they'd make themselves known more now they can, i want to feel them but Lance said it could take a few more weeks"_ Merlin sighed biting her lip _"Arthur's afraid he'll the first kick"_ she threw in some Chocolate chip before moving to the different chocolate flavors scooping in three types  _'mint choc chip, phish food and double choc and caramel'_

 _"Do you really need that much ice cream?"_ Morgana looked concerned but let Merlin add more to the trolley any way when she got a grumpy look from her friend 

 _"Morgana you can NEVER have to much ice cream okay"_ and with that Merlin went back to talking about the babies growth and all the things her doctor had told her, some of the information grossed the older woman out _'like the translucent skin part'_  but Merlin carried on talking about it any way

 

When they got back to Merlin's Morgana forced her friend to sit on the sofa whilst she put the shopping away, Merlin didn't argue and let herself be pushed gently onto the sofa chair, Morgana knew where everything went when she took the bags into the kitchen - five years of friendship made sure of that 

 

***

 

When Merlin was 19 weeks she went for her second ultrasound with Arthur, she was exited about seeing her baby on the screen again and she could tell Arthur felt the same way too, they got to the hospital half and hour before their appointment and time seemed to slow down as they waited for their names to be called, Merlin sat up straighter each time the door opened but shrunk back each time another name was called, Arthur bounced his one leg up and down constantly as he waited by her side and she was glad she wasn't the only inpatient one today  

The midwife was lovely when she called them into the room, her name was Gwen and it turned out she was Lance's wife which made Merlin more relaxed because she trusted her doctor and if Gwen was anything like Lance then she was in good hands, Arthur knew the midwife too and that also helped. He spoke with Gwen in a hushed voice as Merlin made herself comfy on the padded bed

 

When she was settled she spoke for a few minutes with Gwen about how the pregnancy was going and Gwen seemed happy with everything Merlin was telling her and soon the cold gel was being tipped on her belly again reminding her of the first time all those weeks ago, the bump made the sticky fluid drip down the sides of her bump more than last timebut Merlin wasn;t paying much attention to it, she was to exited about seeing her baby on the screen to notice 

When the machine screen lite up with the image it took Merlin's breath away, the baby was so much bigger than the last time and now looked like an actual baby, she couldn't even look over at Arthur because her eyes wouldn't leave the grainy image on the screen. She could hear his breath catch though and that in itself made her heart flutter

 _"Everything looks fine, baby is growing perfectly and looking great"_ Gwen smiled at her as she moved the probe over Merlin's stomach _"you're officially a week away from being half way through"_ She pressed some buttons on the screen before she carried on talking about the babies growth. They decided they'd wait to find out the babies sex even though Merlin was dying to know.

 

The appointment was over all to soon but again they got a set of photo's which joined the first one when they got back to their flats. Hunith had squealed over the phone when she received hers in the post, Merlin couldn't hear properly for days after that conversation with her ecstatic mother and Arthur just laughed at her when she told him about it

 

 

It was three days before her twentieth week before she felt the first proper kick, Merlin was wrapped around Arthur on his sofa watching deadPool when the sharp pain came to her side. She gasped and gripped her sides looking down at her own body and Arthur was instantly tense behind her moving her to sit up straighter 

 _"Merlin?"_ he pushed her away from his body so he could look her over and was confused when he saw the look of wonder on her face _"What happened?"_ Merlin didn't reply through words though she just grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach confusing the poor man even more but then a few seconds later a second kick came hitting Arthur square in his palm. His face split into the biggest smile Merlin had ever seen present on another humans face 

 _"Shit"_ he muttered as he soothed the spot the kick had just happened _"that was .."_ but he didn't say anything else as he looked at the bump, if he was like Merlin in this moment then he had no words to say

 

****

 

 

The baby was doing somersaults and kicking her ribs often now too and she wasn't sure if she saw the appeal any more, her ribs ached from the constant abuse and she always felt nauseous thanks to the babies gymnastic ways

Arthur made sure she had everything she needed and was always fretting even when Merlin told him not too, she replayed the same message that she and baby were fine at least twenty times a day but still he worried, she'd got calls at work and some times he called in to surprise her, she didn't complain though because she was happy to have the support and he always brought her food

 

 


	14. 34 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very small useless chapter. Birth will be soon *maybe 5 more chapters?* give or take how everything go's 
> 
> Thanks for reading

 

Merlin once thought that the whole pregnancy/baby thing was cute - the kicking and the growing was joyful to feel and the scans and appointments were something to look forward too because it always brought her closer to her seeing her baby. It was once a joy and brought her and the people around her happiness. Well things changed when the 34 week mark hit.

 

Merlin felt Huge _'Capital H'_ and nothing she wore fit or looked good on her, everything she tried on made her look fatter and wider than she looked in her cozy PJ's. All maturity clothes were hideous and a punishment from above and she despised all the pieces she owned. Yes she'd picked them out ~~'Arthur paid'~~ and yes she agreed to get them but now they were on her body and she Hated them _'again capital H'_

As for her back and ankles well the pain was never ending and as for the cramps - was there a better word for annoying? Her ankles looked like two swollen water balloon's and her back felt as if she was being weighted down by a elephant, she was not enjoying it any more and she made sure everyone in her way knew about it 

Arthur bless his heart was trying his best and tried his hardest to make her happy and when the hormones cleared for a while she truly did appreciate everything he was doing for her and their unborn child. He kept his distance when she wanted and asked for it -  ~~a lamp incident a few weeks back proved that if Merlin wanted space then you give Merlin space~~ \- and he was their for her when she needed a human teddy bear to cling to at all hours of the day. He didn't mind though because he wanted to be there for her any way he could be and if getting her food or giving her cuddles made things better well then he'd do it because Merlin deserved it all and he was happy to provide it for her

 

Arthur made sure _'despite his ass of a father'_ that he was there for every hospital appointment, he made sure they had the best food for the baby in at all times and he made sure to always have his phone on loud in case Merlin got a craving when he was out or needed him for anything big or small. He even ignored his fathers disappointed glared and heated words when he shot out the office to go to Merlin

 

Late stages of pregnancy was pushing Merlin to the limit and beyond and she was struggling, even her mother couldn't help in some situations which made the elder woman feel useless, but nothing could be done when Merlin was having an 'off' moment and even a mothers touch _'or words in this case'_ could help her 

 

****

 

 _"Arthur i feel like a beached whale"_ the cry echoed around the silent apartment that had become more theirs than just Arthur's. Merlin hardly went to her place any more but Arthur wasn't complaining he loved having her over and felt more at ease when she was in his sight. He'd only worry if she lived at her own flat but he hadn't gathered the nerve yet to ask her to move

 _"Merlin you look beautiful"_  .... _"you're pregnant love this is meant to happen"_ This was the eight time this hour that he'd replayed this messaged to the stressed woman but it never seemed to work, time was running out if they wanted to make it to the restuarant in time but it was becoming clearer that they wouldn't be leaving the apartment 

 _"I LOOK HIDEOUS"_ Arthur cringed at the tone and level of volume that Merlin's voice portrayed with this heated message, he was sure the neighbors below heard it clearly too and were cringing along with him

 _"You do not"_ He walked into their bedroom to see Merlin looking in the mirror, turning her body left and right trying to find a good angle but failed with each movement making her mood worse 

 _"Liar"_ she all but hissed the words but Arthur didn't take it to heart, he knew hormones were playing a huge part in her mood swings and he wouldn't hold it against her even if it did sting a little bit, he knew it wasn't her fault 

 

 _"Merlin you loved that blouse yesterday when we brought it"_ He tried to point out how enthusiastic she'd been when she spotted it in the maturity isle yesterday when they'd been out shopping but all it got was a death glare and a few words not suitable for small ears. In the end they didn't go out to the restaurant instead Merlin changed into her fluffy PJ's refusing to leave the apartment in her state and cuddled up to Arthur on the sofa, they ordered a large Chinese and caught up on their programmes, it wasn't the night Arthur planned but it made Merlin happy so he went along with it.

 

****

 

The cravings seemed to get worse as each day passed and they seemed to hit at stupid o'clock each time. Arthur glanced at his phone as he wondered tiredly around Tesco, the bright screen hurt his eyes and the time did the same to his brain. _3.20 am_ flashed on the screen making hm groan - he had work in a few hours

Merlin had woken with a sudden urgency for pickled eggs and nutella and guess who got to go buy it. You guessed right. So now Arthur was shuffling along on tired legs trying to find picked eggs, it was a food he'd never purchased so he found it odd and difficult to find the item and being it was so late no one was around to help him

He was just getting to the tills after a long battle to find the pickled eggs when his phone bleeped - he squinted down at the bright screen to see a new message from Merlin

 

> _"Scratch the eggs can you bring home nutella and fish fingers - love you. M"_
> 
>  

Sighing loudly he spun around and wondered away from the tired looking lady waiting at the till in search of fish fingers, luckily for him he knew where this product was held and easily found what he was looking for, he snatched up a couple of boxed and made his way back to the till this time purchasing the items that filled his basket, he kept the pickled eggs and even threw in ice cream and peanut butter because he knew she'd crave them again at some point

The lady looked at the items as she beeped them through and gave Arthur a small knowing smile before continuing her job, when the amount added up he happily paid the £11.66 and made his way out of the quite shop to his car that sat alone in the deserted car park

 

He made it back home in record time - the streets were bare from any traffic making London look like a apocalyptic city but it got Arthur home quicker and for that he was thankful. He was tired and he had work in the morning and a hungry pregnant partner waiting 

 

Merlin was up and waiting for him when he walked into the apartment, her fluffy PJ's stuck to her rounded belly showing off the shape and curve of it and Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of it as she struggled from the sofa and waddled to him

" _Finally"_ she snatched the bags from his hands and made her way to the kitchen _"I'm starving"_ she opened two boxed of fish fingers and popped them into the oven before she turned to look at the tired blonde that stood looking lost in the door way, she felt guilty for snatching the food so she waddled slowly over to Arthur reaching out for him as she got closer 

 

 _"i love you"_ and the smile she sent him made it all worth it _"Love you so much"_ her lips collided with his when she reached him and the tiredness seemed to drain away from him making him more aware of what was going on. Merlin was happy and that in itself made him happy

 _"Love you more"_ he muttered against her lips as they hugged, her belly making it hard to get closer as they once had a few months ago

 

Merlin soon pulled away from him giving him a loving look _Thank you"_   it was said so quitly but Arthur heared and hummed back a small reply, with that Merlin let him go fully and walked back into the kitchen leaving him to make his way to bed, he had _'he looked at his watch_ ' 52 minutes sleep if he fell asleep now and he wasn't going to miss another second. As soon as his head hit the pillows he was dead to the world and Merlin didn't mind because she'd found the pickled eggs and peanut butter as she waited for the other food to cook, she left her boyfriend to sleep as she gorged her way through the food

 

 

 

 


	15. Life continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters aren't that long, i'm working three jobs so i'm updating the best i can
> 
> only a few more chapters left :(

The remaining of the pregnancy goes by rather fast and Merlin's thankful for it, her aching back and ankles are also thankful that is nearly over. Every appointment they go to the Midwives and Doctors are extremely pleased with the babies growth and progress and Merlin's always put at ease when their words fill her ears. Arthur's working more hours than before getting ready for the holiday time he'll get when their child is born and Merlin started her maternity leave weeks ago, she's glad that Arthur's putting the hours in now so he can spend the first few weeks home with her and their new born 

 

Merlin was 36 weeks pregnant when Arthur finally gave in and asked her to move in with him - his excuse _'You and the baby will be close and i want to be around you both as much as i can'_ Merlin rolled her eyes at his words but happily agreed to move in. Morgana helped her pack up her old flat _~~'Morgana packed whilst Merlin sat around eating Oreo's - she's pregnant don't judge her'~~_

Morgana and Arthur didn't exactly get on - they didn't hate each other either, it was a sarcastic remarks kinda friendship which always made Merlin laugh and them two mumble at each other. They'd grow close in time Merlin just knew it

Merlin hadn't met Arthur's friends yet but promised too once the baby was born and she wasn't a working space ship. Arthur gave her a disapproving look for the remark but smiled at the promise he knew she'd keep, the lads would love her _'and their baby'_ and he couldn't wait for them all to meet the woman who'd stole his heart 

 

It only took three whole days to move her out of her old flat _'she missed it and was sad to close the door behind her for the last time'_ and move fully into Arthur's _'but his coach made up for the loss of a small flat'_ When Arthur was at work Merlin got on with arranging their things, Arthur would always comment on the changes when he got home _'luckily so far he was pleased with said changes'_ and if he wasn't to tired he'd help her arrange a few more bits before forcing her to relax in front of the TV with her favorite pregnancy meal of the day

 

*****

 

 

Merlin was home alone when a knock came to the door, Arthur and Morgana were at work so she knew it couldn't be them. She waddled as fast as she could with a 38 week belly and sighed in relief when she made it to the door, she put her full weight on the wooden frame when the door was fully opened not taking in the sight in front of her just yet, she needed a moment!  When she did finally focus on the person standing the other side of the door she was thankful she had the door frame to lean on

 _"MOTHER"_ her voice may have broken glass from being so loud and high pitch but she didn't care, her mother was standing right in front of her and she was over joyed, she had no idea her mother was coming down to visit her and Arthur 

 _"Merlin, darling"_ Hunith wrapped her arms around her daughter not a second later squeezing as hard as she dared, they both ignored the thump of Hunith' bag hitting the floor and continued to cling to each other 

 _"What.. how.. when"_ Merlin couldn't form a whole sentence and luckily for her her mother understood what she was trying to say

 _"Arthur invited me down to stay for a few weeks"_ She gave Merlin a blinding smile but Merlin's face was a picture of shock and excitement from the news 

 _"When did he do all this?"_ Arthur hadn't said a word about inviting her mother down, not even a word about it

 _"We arranged it about a month ago"_ Merlin gave her mother a wide mouthed look 

 _"That sneaky ...."_ Her mother cut her last word off with a loud ' _MERLIN'_ but by the fond look she was sending Merlin she wasn't exactly bothered her daughter was about to use a bad word

 

 _"So surprise"_ Hunith held her arms out in a _'ta-da_ ' kind of way making Merlin laugh

 _"Come in come in"_ Merlin shuffled slowly out the way allowing the elder woman past and into her new home

 _"Its lovely"_ Hunith was looking around with a look of fondness _"Homely"_ and it was, since Merlin moved in the whole place looked homely and lived in and Merlin liked it and she knew Arthur did too

 _"How long are you staying for?"_ if Merlin could bounce on the spot she would be doing that now but again her belly stopped her so she was just a ball of energy that couldn't really move fast or do anything to show her excitement 

 _"Arthur invited me down till the babies born, i'll be here in the day with you and i'm stopping at the lovely hotel down the road"_ they could see the hotel from the large kitchen window, it was expensive but if Arthur had arranged this then it would be because he didn't do cheap

 

After there long hello the two woman got talking, Hunith commenting on the scan photo's and Merlin's bump and Merlin spoke of the babies progress and moving in, time seemed to pass them without them noticing because when Arthur walked into the apartment it only felt like ten minutes had passed since Hunith arrived but in fact three hours had passed by leaving the sky a duller darker blue

 

 _"Merlin?"_ Arthur always called her when he got home. It was a thing he started when she first fully moved in and it just stuck 

 _"In the living room"_ Merlin answered back and not a second later Arthur appeared in the room his blinding smile lighting up the already joyful room 

 _"hey love"_ he bent over the back of the sofa and kissed her gently before giving Hunith a kiss on the cheek _"i hope your journey wasn't to long"_  

 _"Not at all, and now i'm happy to be here"_ and with that all three began to speak again about this and that, the baby being the main subject 

 

That night Arthur ordered from the tofu place two streets away, Hunith had never had tofu and Merlin was determining to show her the heavenly food. Hunith did in fact enjoy her food and was happy there were seconds waiting even though she was beyond full

It was late into the night when she left, her eyes showing just how tired she was after a long journey. Arthur walked her to her hotel and helped her up to her room before joining Merlin back in their apartment. When he arrived home the younger Emry's was asleep on the sofa - food containers spread out around her - with a quick smile at the image in front of him he moved over to the sofa and gently woke the sleeping woman who replied with a low grumble, Merlin opened her eyes slightly and without helping Arthur let him move her to the bedroom, she didn't even hit the pillow before she was asleep again. Arthur soon joined her once he was wrapped around her and the bump like a protective blanket

 

 


	16. Birth

 

Merlin had gone over by two weeks and she was getting ready to be induced when her waters broke naturally in a extra hot bath. Hunith had come running when she heard Merlin cry out and within the hour Arthur was barging his way into their apartment panicking over every little thing, his suit was crinkled and his brow matched 

Merlin had tried to sooth the blonde man as he entered the room in a blur of panic and frenzy but as she was doing so a large contraction hit making her moan out in pain, which as you can imagine didn't help calm Arthur's already panicked nerves

 

Hunith had been a god send for them both; she'd rung the ambulance ready, arranged the night bag _'which both Merlin and Arthur forgot to pack'_ made sure the nursery _'which was newly revealed by Arthur'_ was ready for the new arrival that would soon join them and she also locked up and made her way to the maternity unit after the ambulance left with a sobbing Merlin and equally sobbing Arthur  ' _Not that he'd admit it'_ inside 

When Hunith arrived and found her daughters room she was met with a swearing Merlin and a white as a sheet Arthur, laughing to herself she made herself comfy in the spare seat and got ready for the long hall to come 

 

 _"Holy ****"_ Merlin withered in the bed cursing and shouting _"I hate you"_ She glared at Arthur who sat stock still at the end of the bed **_"Ouuuchhh"_** the monitors in the room beeped and buzzed along showing the progress of the labor and filled the room with even more noise, not that Merlin wasn't already doing a good job at filling the room herself.

 

 

****** 3 hours later ******

 

 _"Ouuchhh &*@#... I want it OUT"_ Merlin was yelling and screaming like a dying banshee, rucking up the bed sheets in her room as she went. Arthur was sat there in silence not even blinking as he partner swore and yelled 

 _"Merlin calm yourself, you're only 3 cm dilated and trust me you have a long way to go, save your energy"_ Hunith scolded her daughter before going back to her newly purchased quiz book

 _"It hurts mum"_ Merlin sobbed and gave her mother the _'you should be on my side'_ look

 _"I know how much it hurts dear i've been through it"_ She gave her daughter a smirk _"And i was in labor for 32 hours with you, you've been in labor 4 hours so don't give me that look'_ she crossed out another word on her puzzle and smiled to herself ignoring the glare her daughter sent her 

 

****** 8 hours later ******

 

 _"Where are the drugs"_ Merlin was still shouting with each contraction but the gas and air seemed to help a small amount making her antics a little quieter, much to every ones relief 

 _"I'm sorry Merlin but you're not dilated enough to be drugged"_ Doctor Lance gave her a sorry sort of smile patting her knee _"Soon though okay, just hang in there"_ With that he left ignoring the curse words that followed him out the room

 _"Do you want a drink Merlin? Ice?"_ Always so sickly sweet Gwen came trotting into the room then, her midwives outfit well worn and petite like herself and some how that made Merlin even more up set  _'Why was she a whale yet Gwen was a petite angel'_

 _"NO, i want **DRUGS"**_ Merlin didn't mean to growl like a rabid dog but the pain was getting worse and lasting longer and it was making her mad 

 _"I know hun, but like Doctor Lance said you're not far along enough for them to work"_ She gave Merlin a smile that Merlin wanted to punch of her face and left the room as well  _'how did she know if it'd work or not? anything would be better than what she was feeling at the moment'_

Arthur had left a while ago to get tea; Merlin wasn't sure where this tea was but it took him 45 minutes to get and still he hadn't returned   

 

****** 13 hours later ******

 

 _"This is getting ridiculous"_ Merlin huffed out as another contraction hit her _"Why wont it just come out"_

 _"he or she will when they're ready"_ Arthur tried to reassure his partner but got a death glare for his effort and slowly coward back to his spot on the bed 

 _"Well i'm ready so that should be enough"_ She crossed her arms over her chest like a toddler before undoing them and gripping the bed sheet below her, her body didn't seem to stop contracting yet not much was changing or progressing

 

Lance and Gwen came in often and checked on both mother and baby and were pleased with how things were going, Merlin just wished it would hurry up and be over with.. Pregnancy wasn't all that great at the end

 

****** 21 hours later ******

 

Lance covered Merlin's legs again with the hospital blanket before moving into her vision _"Everything looks great and it wont be long now"_ He gave her a blinding smile before he collected his things and left

 _"He's been saying that all day"_ Merlin flopped back onto the bed with a sigh and looked at Arthur, he gave her a sympathetic look and went in for a hug when she held her arms open. Hunith on the other hand was happily sleeping away in the padded side chair 

 

****** 25 hours later ******

 

 _"Okay Merlin i need you to push with everything you've got okay"_ Lance was looking at her with a determine look and she tried to return it but her body was just too tired _"Come on Merlin push"_

Merlin pushed and pushed and pushed; Pain ripped threw her body and sweat covered her brow. Arthur bless him wiped it away with a cold cloth and muttered encouraging words to her. Hunith sat rigid in her seat waiting doing everything she could to help

 _"Again Merlin push"_ And Merlin did with every inch and ounce of energy she had left, she pushed into the contractions letting the screams leave her mouth as she did

 

Morgana had arrived 30 minutes ago and stood outside, she could hear the screams and shouts and felt deeply for her friend

 

****** 27 hours later ******

 

The babies cries filled the room; Merlin lay exhausted in fresh sheets and Arthur looked from mother to baby with a fond yet terrified expression. In a matter of hours everything had changed for them both  

 _"She's finally here"_ Merlin's voice was hoarse when she spoke but she couldn't stop the small cooing words from being said as she looked at the small bundle in her arms

Emilia Grace Pendragon lay in her arms wrapped in a sofa fluffy baby yellow blanket covered in white and sun yellow ducks, her little fists punched the air above her making the blanket fall away from her top half and her crystal blue eyes roamed around the room taking in every inch of the new world that surrounded her. She seemed to home in on her mother and father after a while though and looked from one to the other with a wide eyed expression

 

Arthur was in awe as he stared down at his daughter, she stared back up at him giving him the perfect view of her blue eyes. Every parent says their child is perfect but his daughter truly was the most perfect being on this planet and he didn't have words to explain how he felt in this moment 

 

Her hair was but a few stray wisps but already they shone like wheat in the light and her eyes were the bluest blue he'd even set eyes on

Merlin held her daughter with a tired smile; the hours of labor had been long and her body and mind were exhausted but she'd go through it all again for her little daughter, the little girl that lay so gently in her tired arms and looked up at her with such trust and love already

 _"Isn't she perfect Arthur"_ Merlin didn't look away from her daughters face as she asked the question but she knew Arthur was there and looking down at their little girl too

 _"beyond perfect"_ Arthur muttered as he looked at the baby _"You did perfectly love"_ He tore his eyes away from Emilia and lent down kissing Merlin's brow _"You're both so perfect and wonderful, how did i become so lucky?"_

 

 

Hunith and Morgana looked on from the door way at the little family. Hunith had to admit that her grand daughter was the most perfect little bundle she'd seen since giving birth to her own perfect daughter 23 years ago. Lance and Gwen soon joined Hunith and Morgana and looked in on the new family; All of them had large smiles plastered on their faces as they took at the scene in front of them.

It had been a long and hard day but every second had been worth it in the end and the outcome had been perfect!!


	17. NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry guys i did have another chapter (maybe two) to post on this but the computer i use has broken which means i've lost it all *sobs* so i'm going to end it on a good note and maybe in the future i'll post 1 small chapter on this 'maybe a future chapter?' not sure yet but we'll see what happens

Sorry again and thanks so much for reading, the kudo's and commenting i'm glad so many of you enjoyed this story, i defiantly enjoyed writing it 

Leave comments on future story lines and what you'd like to read as i'm having a blank moment right now!!

**Author's Note:**

> Written to "Ed Sheeran All Of The Stars" 
> 
> Just a odd thing that popped into my head as i was lying in bed. I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Merlin's outfit  
> http://www.houseoffraser.co.uk/Coast+Lori+Lee+Lace+Short+Dress/224457849,default,pd.html  
> http://heelgrips.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/trendy-black-high-heels.jpg - 
> 
> Morgana's outfit  
> https://dure6j8nrj217.cloudfront.net/media/product/dac/gathered-shoulder-midi-dress-emerald-d1827d-emerald-fa2.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/73/c9/82/73c982a1da6f871b3e0385bddc3f216e.jpg


End file.
